Starting Fresh
by scribbledchalk
Summary: After the explosion, the Mall Rats are forced to flee for their lives. Tired and hungry, they reach an island of great promise. However, it soon becomes the basis of a whole new adventure; where past entwines with mystery and peril...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **_This starts from the end of Season 5 after the Mallrats depart the city. _

**Disclaimer: **_We do not own the Tribe. This is just our interpretation of what will happen.  
_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_As the boat departs the city, the Mallrats are having mixed feelings. Soon, the boat is too far away that the city is just a mere dot in the distance. Ebony peers from the deck and leans towards the railing._

**Ebony:** So we're back to square one. Fending ourself against the Virus. Too bad the city kids won't survive. But, hey, we did all we could.

**Ruby [mutters to herself]:** Too bad she wasn't one of the ones left behind.

**Salene [looking sad]:** I can't believe we're leaving the city, our home…and the ones we lost. All we've got left are memories.

**Ebony:** I know I know. It's time Salene, that we start fresh and forget about the past.

-x-

_Ebony motions her hand in a circle along the wind. The shot then moves to inside the boat. Trudy is trying to find a comfortable seat for Brady. It is quite stuffy inside._

**Trudy:** Do you know where we are off?

**Noah (the trader): **We'll probably be heading to some sort of island.

**Trudy: **What do you mean? You don't know where we're going?

**Noah: **What do expect? If you don't want to stay, then leave.

**Amber:** Don't mind Trudy. She's just a little scared…that's all. Oh and I'm Amber.

**Jay: **And I'm Jay. Thanks for the boat and all. We'll try to pay back later…so what's your name?

**Noah**: Noah. I've heard of you two all over City Net. What side are you really on?

**Jay: **Depends on how you look at it. If you wanted to live in a "Mega society" then we'd be the bad guys. But that doesn't really matter - now that we are on the same boat.

-x-

_The camera cuts to Ellie leaning on the deck railing and vomiting into the ocean._

**Ellie [looking down at the sea]:** Urgh.

**Ruby:** Ellie, are you okay?

**Ellie: **Far from that. I'm sea sick. It happens all the time.

**Ruby:** For a second, I thought you were pregnant.

**Ellie [gets up from the railings and faces Ruby]:** Not me.

_Pause whilst Ruby realises what she has said._

**Ellie:** Salene told me what happened…I'm so sorry. How was it? And the fall?

**Ruby [looking to the ocean]:** I'm confused. It feels like a part of me has been washed away, even though it never existed.

_Ellie pats her back._

**Ruby: **But I suppose it's for the better. Giving birth is just a bit risky in our new circumstances.

**Ellie: **Yeah.

**Ruby:** At least that Ebony is happy. She really had me that time.

**Ellie [looking suspicious]:** Pardon?

**Ruby:** Never mind.

-x-

_It has been a day or so when the Mallrats reach a seemingly large island. As the boat nears the shore, the Mallrats sense a feeling of anxiety and intimidation from the craggy cliffs which hover above the forest. In the far distance, there are other islands of similar sort. _

**Gel:** I always liked the idea of living in an island.

**Sammy:** M-me too. You can go and watch me surf. I-I'm really good.

**May:** That is, if you even get proper surfboards. I mean the only surfing experience you've got is Paradise…

**Sammy:** Hey how would you know! I'm a professional!

**May:** Cut it out Sammy. Aren't you at the least worried?

**Salene:** All I hope is that we can call this place home...

-x-

_The Tribe members exit the boat. By the time the last person hops off, it is nearing 4pm. _

_Brady gazes at the intricate shells patterning the white sand and lush vegetation. She picks a white scallop shell and hands it to Trudy, causing her to forget her fears for a second. Overall, the island looked spectacular, but isolating._

**Gel:** Eewww! I've got seaweed on my hair! Somebody get it out!

**Trudy [smirks]: **Talk about bad hair day.

**Ellie:** How did you even get seaweed on your hair?

_Gel wails while Lottie secretly takes Gel's mirror. _

**Gel [wiping seaweed off hair]:** Somebody hand me my mirror!

-x-

_The Mallrats settle in the middle of a shaded area in the beach. Amber is attempting to form them into a circle. _

**Amber: **I think we should start some sort of rationing system. We only have limited supplies. Everyone bring out what you've got.

**Salene: **I've got some here, it's not much though.

**Amber:** Thanks Salene. Ellie? Jack?

**Lex: **Me, I get double rations.

**Jack:** Come on Lex, not back to the old days, now that we're all grown up and all. You're not the only big guy now.

**Ellie:** Exactly. And what supplies did you bring?

**Gel:** Does anyone need a hairdryer?

**Lottie:** You brought a hairdryer...

**Trudy:** Typical Gel, who knows, all that extra space could've fitted us one more day of survival.

**Darryl:** I'm hungry. Can't we just eat the food now and decide later?

**Jay:** We need to know how much food we've got in the first place. We should have sorted that in the boat.

**Amber [eyeing Lex and Darryl]:** That's what I was trying to say, but some people thought they were just too busy.

**Slade:** Can we just stop arguing and get onto the business?

**Amber:** Okay everyone, I'll say this again. Bring your rations. They're everyone's food now. Nothing exclusive – remember what happened, Jack.

**Jack: **Hey, but that was ages ago.

**Lex:** Yea, no secret stashes.

**Salene:** And you Lex? Recall those times? Taking double water rations.

-x-

_The Mallrats have all gathered their food, staring at the measly morsels they have accumulated._

**Salene:** It looks like most of the food was the ones I brought, so we better make good use of it.

**May:** It will last us a week or so, if we're lucky.

**Darryl:** Back to primitive times, I say.

**Slade:** Darryl, it's either food collection or getting pecked by vultures.

**Sammy:** W-what? I don't see any vultures here..

**Ram:** Well, I can see some possible cannibals here.

**Salene: **What? I suppose you, maybe? No-one's going to eat each other.

**Slade:** Can't anybody handle a joke in this island?

**Ram: **Haha.

-x-

_Amber and Trudy sort out the rations into portions. There is chatter amongst the Mallrats. Gel is chasing Lottie while Sammy is rolling on the sand with fits of laughter. Jay is discussing to Noah about the boat deal. They then both nod and shake hands. _

**Lex [suddenly]:** Hey, where's Ebony? Look like she ain't contributing.

**Slade:** Not sure, she told me she was going somewhere.

**Ebony [creeps in]:** Looking for someone? While you losers here have been babbling, I found us a decent place to stay for the night.

**Trudy:** Yes _finally _a place to stay. Brady needs her sleep.

**Lex: **Where is your so called amazing place? Take us there.

**Ram:** Well, we better settle there because it looks like the forecast is looking bleak.

**Sammy:** How can you tell?

**Ram: **Just by looking at the clouds.

-x-

_The Mallrats are walking along the jagged cliffs. If one were to look down, they would realise how much they had walked. By now, it is edging toward sunset. _

**Lex: **It's called the survival of the fittest.

**Lottie:** I think I'm quite fit.

**Lex [to Sammy and Lottie]:** Kids heh. You see that gap there? Reckon you could jump over to the other side?

**Lottie:** Possibly.

**Sammy:** M-Maybe.

**Lex:** Well someday your Uncle Lex is going to teach you how.

**Jack:** Seriously don't listen to him. It's suicide.

**Lex:** Looks like you and Dal, the geeks always chicken out. Though I must say, you two always attract a lot of attention. First the Demon Dogs, then the Technos...

**Jack:** What are you talking about? You took Dal as well?

**Lex:** Maybe I did? Though he didn't jump, unlike you.

_It starts to rain as a voice emerges from the front of the line. _

**Jay:** Looks like we're almost there.

**Trudy [to Brady]:** Brady, we've got a place to stay.

**Amber:** We can all thank Ebony this time.

**Ebony: **My pleasure.

-x-

_The Mallrats are inside the cave. It's pouring outside._

**Gel:** Finally a warm place to reapply my make-up.

_There is a period of awkward silence. Everyone is watching the rain._

**Gel:** Why isn't anyone talking?

_Trudy who is hidden in a dark corner starts sulking. _

**Brady:** Mummy, why are you crying?

**Trudy: **Mummy's fine. Just a bit tired, that's all.

**Amber:** Trudy?

**Trudy:** Not the time. I think Bray needs you. Salene can you take Brady?

**Salene:** Sure.

**Gel:** I think it's this cave. Don't worry Trudy; I think a new makeover will cheer you up!

-x-

_It is night-time now, the rain has subsided to a slight drizzle. It is dark outside, with the only light being Darryl waving his torch around. The Mallrats are now famished._

**Ellie:** Can you just stop that?

**Darryl:** So you don't want light?

**Ellie:** No...It's so annoying that you're waving around. We need to save the batteries.

**Gel [picking up the mirror she had retrieved from Lottie]:** I quite like it. I can see myself in the mirror that way. Just keep it still.

**Salene:** So, I think we should eat dinner now. I'll start a fire.

_The Mallrats are now huddled up near the glowing fire and eating what little food they have. They then go to sleep, hungry. Lex, is on guard duty, but has fallen into a deep slumber. A lonely drifting Slade, departs the cave holding Darryl's torch. He wanders for a while, passing some trees, until something in the distance causes him to smile. _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

_It is a new day and the Mallrats are collecting water from a nearby stream of which Jack and Ellie found. Amber is alone, inspecting some mushrooms and berries, while Trudy comes over. Salene is taking care of the younger ones in the cave._

**Amber:** Trudy. Just the person I wanted to see. I…

**Trudy [oblivious]:** Hmm... Aren't they the mushrooms we ate while we were in the Ecos?

**Amber:** Yeah. The Ecos taught us so much… Well I was saying…

**Trudy:** Saying what?

**Amber:** I…I… just wanted to know if you were okay…about yesterday.

_Trudy turns to Amber, looking quite weepy. She starts to cry a bit._

**Trudy [crying]:** I'm scared…scared for my daughter…our future. This a whole new place, a whole new situation…who knows what could happen. And-and you seem so calm and all. You should be worried about your son too.

**Amber:** Don't worry Trudy; we've been there for each other in our pregnancies, our raising of our children. I'll be there for you. I'll make sure we get through this safely. After all we're as good as sisters.

**Trudy:** Yea, we are. Thankyou Amber. For what you have done. I don't think I'd survive without you.

**Amber:** Well, come on Trudy, let's takes these mushrooms back.

-x-

_Trudy and Amber come back to the cave with their gatherings. Even amidst the isolated nature of the island and the cramped space of the cave, everyone seems to be preoccupied with surviving or their own business. Slade and Ebony aren't there nor have anyone have seen them since last night, but everyone is too busy to notice. _

_Meanwhile Slade and Ebony are on their own mini adventure. They had set early and explored the island around for a while until Slade reveals his surprise…_

**Slade:** So ready for your surprise Ebony?

**Ebony [blindfolded]: **Yea Slade. Come on, we don't have all day.

**Slade:** As you say so, Madame.

**Ebony: **Madame? Don't ever call me that again.

**Slade: **Anyway, now for it…

_Slade unmasks Ebony. The shot turns to Ebony as she looks shocked and breath-taken. _

**Ebony: **Wow. It's amazing. Have you told anyone else?

_The shot then moves to what Ebony saw. It is an earthy wooden path leading to a luxurious rainforest surrounded resort accompanied with beach umbrellas and tables on both sides of the path. There were slotted lights on the rims of the path and if it were turned on at night, would probably give a fairy light effect. Emerging from the path were some marble steps swirled with grey, which led to another set of tables on either side behind white railings and lush rectangular potted plants. The flooring of the upper half had large white marble squares and was adorned with miniature fountains and tropical flowers. Eventually there was a large entrance with immense glass panels for windows and a door. However, from Ebony's view, the interior was opaque. _

**Slade: **No, not yet. I had to wait for you. We're partners, remember?

**Ebony:** I can't believe we didn't find this place yesterday.

**Slade:** I guess it was well hidden in the forest.

_Ebony stares at the resort for a while. _

**Slade: **So, what are you waiting for?

**Ebony [smiles]: **For you to escort me in.

_Slade takes Ebony inside the resort. Inside, it is revealed to be very vast and airy. The flooring is of white marble and there is a reception desk, two lifts, and some hallways in the back. In the centre is a white fountain sprouting turquoise streams and on the far sides are beige sofas surrounding wooden tables. There are also fern decorations around them._

**Slade: ** I haven't actually been inside yet.

**Ebony: **This place is great…it must've been 5 star. Are you sure there aren't others inside?

**Slade: **Like I said. I've only seen it once.

_They examine the place._

_Suddenly, they hear a voice behind them._

**Voice: **Somebody come! There are intruders!

_Ebony whips her hair as she turns around. Standing close-by is a girl around her age with an abundance of dirty blonde curls. These shoulder length curls have a noodle-like quality and the only straight hair is a thin strip of hot pink. She has pastel pink eye makeup and a painted hibiscus on her left cheek. She wears a gauzy lemon-yellow dress and black boots. _

_Anyhow, she seemed harmless. _

**Ebony [smiles slyly]: **Nice place you've got here, honey.

**Girl: **Why thankyou. Creep.

**Ebony: **Aw Slade, looks like we underestimated her. She's quite the tough cookie.

**Girl: **INTRUDERS!

_She continues to shout for over a minute._

**Slade: **I don't think whoever you are calling to will come.

**Ebony: **You alone?

**Girl: **What do you mean? I have a whole tribe out there. Then what about you? As far as I know, you are nothing.

**Ebony: **Ah dear. Nice way to treat a guest.

**Girl: **You were never a guest.

**Ebony: **You know what, Slade. Let's just bring the rest here. This kid's probably a stray.

-x-

_Many of the Mallrats leave in parties for food and resource foraging. Outside, Ellie and Ruby are weaving fish nets. Lottie is about to join them, until Amber grabs her arm and takes her into the cave. _

**Amber [Staring at a handmade fern doll]: **Nice doll you've got there.

**Lottie: **Thanks. Her name is Janey.

**Amber: **Anyway, Gel told me about your theft. Did you know that your thieving habits could have cost your life back at the Mall?

**Lottie [crying]: **I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

**Amber: **Just don't do it again, okay?

**Lottie: **I know its wrong, but I can't help it! I can't stop! I can't stop! I can't -

**Amber: **Lottie, do you want me to steal Janey? Do you really want me to take her from you?

**Lottie [sitting in a foetal position]: **No please don't take her!

**Amber: **That is why you don't steal. If I were to take Janey from you, you won't be that happy, right? That is the same way Gel and many others feel when you take their things. I know that you don't really get along with Gel, but still, there is no reason to steal from her.

Promise you won't do that again?

_Lottie nods and Amber gets up to leave. _

**Lottie: **Amber…thanks for saving my life back at the Mall…

-x-

_Ebony and Slade walk down a path in the dense tropical forest. The vegetation is lush and bird calls can be heard from above the trees._

**Slade [to Ebony]: **Can we sit on the log over there?

**Ebony: **Okay. Why?

**Slade [looking sad]: **I just need some time and space. To think.

**Ebony: **Is this about your brother?

**Slade: **Precisely. I feel guilty for leaving him. He was just a scared kid. I didn't even give him a proper funeral…

**Ebony: **I felt guilty after the deaths of my sisters too. I should never have left them back when we were Locos. But you know what; you eventually learn to move on.

**Slade: **But if I hadn't abandoned him, a whole lot of deaths would have been prevented. The city wouldn't have been that chaotic.

**Ebony: **Chaotic?The city was always chaotic ever since the outbreak of the virus.

**Slade: **Then, your sisters would not have died. You wouldn't have been brainwashed. The second virus would have never happened. We wouldn't have been stuck in this island. We…

**Ebony: **We would not have met.

-x-

**Salene [looking at Ellie's and Ruby's fish nets]: **These nets are looking great.

**Ellie: **Thanks. And how is the food collecting?

**Salene: **It's alright. May found some berries. She's gone to check them with Trudy.

**Ellie: **What about the others?

**Salene: **Not sure. Sammy, Gel and Lottie have gone off to find them. Amber has been trying to find Ebony and Slade all morning. Have you seen them?

**Ellie: **Nope. Haven't seen them for a while. Funny how time passes so slowly.

**Salene:** Tell me about it. Anyway, we are all supposed to be gathered here with all we have found, but it looks like everyone is late. [She turns to Ruby, who has been silent the whole time]. Ruby, are you feeling any better?

_Ruby nods slightly with a very sombre expression._

**Salene: **Good to hear that. Well, then. I better be off to find the rest!

-x-

_Back at the resort. The girl Ebony and Slade met previously is talking to a handful of people of all ages._

**Random girl: **So what did you see, Charmaine?

**Charmaine (the girl E&S saw): **There were two of them. Those intruders. One of them was called Slave, I think.

**Random girl: **Slave?

**Charmaine: **He's probably her slave. The girl was around my age. She looked pretty tough and vaguely like Ebony.

**Random Girl: **Ebony? Is she the city leader you were talking about? The one who betrayed the city to the Technos? 

**Charmaine: **I don't know if it really her though. I've only seen Ebony in the posters…

**Random Guy: **I saw a bunch of three kids out at the forest just then. They were too far away. I don't like the fact that they are roaming around there by themselves…

**Charmaine: **Who cares? We have already got enough people in our Tribe and they are probably part of "Slaves" tribe. More people mean more less room for our stuff.

**Random Girl: **More like _your_ make-up and clothes. The question is – should we let them stay in our island?

-x-

_It is around 2pm. The hungry Mallrats gather to have lunch, carrying their meagre amounts of food._

**Amber: **There you are, Ebony and Slade! You can't just leave without telling us!

**Ebony [sarcastically]: **I'm deeply sorry for that. But that's how we work. And since Slade left his bike back at the city, we decided to take a stroll.

**Amber: **When all of the rest have gone foraging for food and supplies, what do you do? What do you do? Lazing around like you are having the time of your life?

**Ebony: **Honey, from the many years we have met, you would have realised that I don't work.

**Slade: **Heh. We were just trying to find a place for everyone to stay. We found one too, but we just have to check if it's safe, that's all.

**Ram [quietly to Lex]: **So when are you going to tell the rest.

**Lex: ** You know what? I might as well tell them now.

_Lex slowly moves towards the middle. There is a smile stitched in his face just before he commences his announcement. _

**Lex:** Tribe! I've got something great to tell you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews! And for lurkers out there- please review. We would really appreciate some feedback. We would also want to know which characters you want more dialogue and focus on.

Anyway, you may be wondering if the islands are some of the real ones. The islands are actually works of fiction, so just pretend that they exist.

We are also (hopefully) trying to submit at least once a week, so keep on checking for updates! ;)

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Lex: **So the thing is: let's say a little birdie told me where the missing members of our tribe are.

**Ellie [shocked]: **You serious? This is great! I can't wait to see Alice!

**Trudy [smiles and clutches Brady]: **This is wonderful! So where are they?

**Jay: **Do you know the locations of the deleted people, if they are still alive?

**Lex: **Whoa. Slow down everyone. I know the locations, but the thing is - I don't know where these locations are. You see, Noah didn't know where the islands were. And Jay - a techno told me that deleted sometimes means transported.

**Salene: **Do you know if they are still alive?

**Lex: **I'm not sure. But there is a chance. Well these islands don't have a name. It's in some of Techno coordinate system that Mega made.

**Amber [doubtful]: ** If it is in a coordinate system, I don't think we have much chance in finding them, unless they were lucky to be in the same island as us. We are in the middle of nowhere Lex, and we can't just go back to the city to get onto the one of the computers. Didn't you see the explosion?

**Lex: **Jeez. No need to get all stingy about it. I was just trying to help.

**Amber: **I'm sorry. You just got me hopeful. But really, thanks for telling us. At least we know that some are still alive.

**Trudy: **Why didn't you tell us earlier?

**Lex: **You were all too focused on fussing about that rationing system.

**Ebony: **Talking about surprises, Slade and I have found a luxurious resort for us to stay in.

**Darryl: **Whoa what is with you and finding places?

**Ebony:** Slade found it, actually.

**Slade: **It's deep in the forest, not far from us. From our observations, there could be another tribe in there, since we saw a girl there. She didn't seem pleased though, but we could go there and make an agreement or such.

**Lex: **I'm sick of living in the cave. I say we go to this place and check it out.

**Jack: **Are you suggesting us to um barge in? "Hey we are the Mallrats and we are here to take over your oh so wonderful resort." I mean, we don't even know if it is safe or how many people are even in the tribe.

**Slade: **That is why I suggested that we make a deal with them. Ebony and maybe two more can come.

**Ruby:** I'll come.

**Salene:** You haven't completely recovered yet!

**Jay:** Amber and I can come. They'll trust her.

**Lex: **Since I am one of the tougher ones out of the bunch, it would be right that I come too.

-x-

_Meanwhile_

**The Guardian (Jaffa) [to one of the prison guards]: **It is the will of the gracious Zoot to release me into the world to deliver his holy message. Release me, or you will be burned under the flames of Zoot's eternal fire!

**Guard: **Say one more word and I can arrange you to be thrown down a cliff!

**Jaffa: ** How deny the mighty Zoot! I pity you, you imbecile!

_The guard opens the cage and grabs Jaffa. Alice raises her eyebrow and then stares at KC._

**Alice: **What is with him?

**KC: **I know the Guardian has always been crazy, but this is just outrageous.

-x-

_Amber, Jay, Lex, Slade and Ebony leave while the rest of the Mallrats back at the cave, are experiencing a range of emotions – some are blown with such excitement that they are chattering their hearts out, while others are pessimistic._

**Darryl [puts both hands in air in an 'L' shape]: **This is great. Like totally picture this – the 'Resort-rats' in their island regime.

**Sammy:** Do you think they'll have a swimming pool or m-maybe surfboards?

**Gel:** Sammy, all resorts have swimming pools. As I said, I always liked the idea of living in an island. There's always an excuse to have fun and look great. Forget about this cave… let's pack.

**May:** Sorry to be a spoil sport, but as Slade said, the girl didn't like us there. And besides we should be…

**Ellie: **Thinking about what Lex said. Alice might be out there and our other friends and no-one seems to care. Though I suppose an airhead like Gel, never had any friends. Not any real ones.

_Gel folds her arms, starts to wail and stomps off. Sammy follows her and Lottie follows Sammy. _

**Darryl: **Whoa. Chill, girl. Who'd want to stay here forever? Resort means survival. Stop putting your head high on the clouds.

**Trudy [to Ellie]: **Darryl's right Ellie, though it pains me to say we have to forget about our friends for that while, we have to think about our survival. Don't think I've forgotten about everyone, I miss them all, and I'm sure we all do.

**Jack: **Don't worry Ellie, once we're at the resort, we'll get things organised and we'll find them no matter what.

_Ellie smiles a bit. _

**Ellie:** And that is a promise you must keep, Jack.

**Jack: **Yes, well, of course, I mean... And oh, Darryl, another thing. We are not, under no circumstances going to name ourselves – the 'Resort-rats'.

-x-

_Amber, Lex, Ebony, Jay and Slade are in a single file as they trudge along a forestry pathway._

**Slade: **It's not too far. Just past those bushes.

**Lex:** Hmm…Pretty well hidden, I'll give them that credit.

_The party step forward revealing the beach umbrellas, fountains and decorative vegetation. Seemingly there is an enchanted atmosphere to it. Amber and Jay gaze at the place, amazed. No-one has yet entered the resort path though. _

**Ebony [quietly]: **Looks like they've forgotten what luxury means.

**Slade [smiling]:** Oh shut up, Ebony.

**Jay: **Okay let's all go in.

**Lex:** No, no wait. I've got this feeling that they know we're coming.

**Amber:** Well Lex, not surprising. Though we're looking for peace not a fight.

**Lex:** We don't know what we're in for.

**Ebony:** Funny how bad boy Lex is scared.

**Lex:** Shut up Ebony, I'm just trying to be precautious. It's just – just that something about this place, this island, makes me feel that it is not quite right. I've gotten this feeling ever since we arrived.

**Ebony:** Beats me, let's go.

_The party reach the front door unscathed. There had been no sign of people in the exterior so Lex steps ahead and reaches the door. The glass inside is opaque so any happenings inside is not visible. Once the door is opened, a voice emerges from within. It is a girl's voice and once inside, the Mallrats glimpse at her. She is standing tall and tough with her faded brown hair out, though with a series of knots. She has a fringe and thick dark blue eye make-up. Part of a palm-tree leaf is attached to her hair and purple zigzags stream along her face. Around her is a group of people, presumably her tribe. Charmaine is among them. _

**Girl: **We've been expecting you.

**Ebony: **Rightly so.

**Jay: **You must've been, but we mean no harm. My name is Jay; this is Amber, Lex, Slade and Ebony. We come in peace and are looking for refuge.

_There is quiet chatter forming among the Girl's tribe. Someone from the crowd mentions of Ebony – 'the betrayer' and Jay – 'the Techno' while another speaks of Amber – 'the good' and Lex –'the City Sheriff', leaving them in confusion whether the group of people in front of them were trustworthy._

**Amber: **So I guess it is my turn to speak. I presume that some of you are from the city. And if you had been there recently, you would have known another virus occurred.

_There is more chatter about a new virus and whether they were telling the truth. Eventually it descends to a single voice._

**Charmaine: **A few of us were from the city, but we hear of no virus. True, we have been here for a long time, but our tribe ain't accepting any intruders. Find your own island, and leave us be! Hey, for goodness sake you might be carrying those germs here if there was a virus.

**Girl:** Calm down Charmaine, really – it'll do you good. I think it would be time we introduce ourselves to perhaps future residents of our island. We are the Islanders and I am their leader, Lori. Welcome.

**Ebony [laughs]:** The 'Islanders'? Oh how so original.

**Slade: **Oh Ebony…your frank-ness. Please excuse her; she's really a softie inside.

_Ebony glares at Slade. Slade smiles back. _

**Charmaine [suddenly]: **Hey, did I notice something or what? When did we decide to let some intruder and her slave barge into our space?

_Ebony begins to feel irritated at the complaining girl but she knows she has to contain her anger – she had already let loose a frank but milder insult which could've costed them their reputation. Not that she really cared what they thought of her, but there was still chance for accommodation and who knows in the future, hey?_

**Lori [smiling]: **It's time you attend our tribal meetings dear.

_Lori then turns towards the Mallrats._

**Lori: **Leave her- she's definitely the drama queen here. So how many people are in your tribe?

**Jay:** There are nineteen of us – two of which are infants.

**Lori: **Nineteen, hmmm, now I have to remember nineteen names!

**Jay: **Yea, though it's not that hard once you get to know them.

**Lori: **Well, now that we've got that settled…Let's…

**Lex [suddenly]: **So what's the catch? I'm not stupid – I can see it in all on your faces.

**Jay: **What do you mean, Lex?

**Lex:** I mean…

**Lori:** Jay – you're Jay right? Oh don't be daft! Even your friend here knows that you can't expect to get anything without something in return. He can sure read my mind - I was about just to discuss our propositions.

**Amber: **Hmm… Wait. Sorry I just tuned out. What propositions?

**Lori: **Oh just the simple things. We don't expect to give you a free island. Well not in this world. So there are a couple of trading islands, where we trade every week. We're just asking for the _tiniest_ bit of work from you lot. Just to sell our stuff and help in our resort maintenance oh and the veggie patch, yes, the veggie patch. You know, this and that, nothing much really. Sounds fair, right?

**Ebony: **Sounds like you're looking for servants. What if we refuse?

**Lori:** Oh simple as one plus one. You go back to whatever place you were in it. Suits us – we'll go back to our life and you go back to yours. We're giving you a good deal – it's like we're giving you free accommodation.

**Lex [reaching for a broom]: **But what if we choose other ways?

**Lori:** With seventeen people and two infants? You're outnumbered – we have ten more members in our tribe, plus we know this place and have better stuff than you. In the 'Islanders' tribe, we mean _strict_ business.

**Charmaine [applauds]:** Great job, Lori!

_Lex snickers. _

**Amber [sighing]: **I think we might as well have to make a deal… Right tribe?

_The Mallrats nod though they do not seem very content – especially Lex._

**Lori:** Though there isanother thing – you'll like it, I mean _a lot… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Thanks again for the reviews! They are very encouraging. In response to Bray coming back – let's say, there's a possibility. We don't want to spoil too much. ;)

Again, please inform us on which characters to focus and if we need any areas that need to be improved. That would be great!

And poll: Who is your favourite character?

**CHAPTER 4**

_Lori and the five Mallrats are seated in a room with elegant cream chairs surrounding a glass coffee table. _

**Ebony: **So what's the big surprise?

**Lori: **Well you won't be staying here. You see, this island has two resorts and there is one in the other side near the coast. That will be your new home. See? I told you that you'd like it.

**Amber: **Sounds good. Can we examine the resort before making the deal?

**Lori: **I'm afraid not. Take your chances.

**Slade: **Does there happen to be… others living there?

**Lori: **No, no. Not that I know of. It's perfectly empty…

Okay, I'll tell you this. When you reach the resort, you'll see another island in the distance. Just don't enter the island. Anyone who enters it never comes back.

**Lex: **And you expect us to believe you?

**Lori: **I know you won't expect you to believe me, but this time I'm not fooling around with you. Don't blame me if something bad happens, because I've warned you.

_The Mallrats discuss and they agree to take the risk of accepting Lori's offer._

**Amber: **So we have decided to take your offer. However, in one condition. We can cancel the contract whenever we want.

**Lori [holding a sheet of paper]: **Fine. But that means you'll have to leave the resort and the island one hour after your cancellation.

_The Mallrats nod and sign the contract. _

**Lori: **Work commences the day after tomorrow, so you get a free day to settle in. I haven't actually sorted out the work roster and such. But wait for a moment here so I can finish it. I'll give you a map and all.

_Lori departs the room. _

-x-

_Back at the caves. Salene spots Sammy crouching in the floor with a frown stitched into his face. His eyes appear to be gazing over at another universe._

**Salene: **Mind if I sit here?

_Sammy, who seems to be snapped from his trance nods._

**Salene: **So how's it going?

**Sammy: **I feel terrible. It's Mouse. I-I was the one who convinced her to go, b-because I got angry at her and she got sad. She's now p-probably dying from the virus now and it's all because of me!

**Salene: **Oh Sammy. It was entirely Mouse's decision to leave. She belonged with the Ecos and she had a great time there, ever since she decided to live with them. Don't worry, the Ecos live in the forest. They will be well away from the city.

-x-

_Amber, Lex, Ebony, Jay and Slade are strolling back to the cave. _

**Jay [looking at the work roster]: **Amber, why did you accept? It'll all be like Mega again – forcing us to work.

**Ebony:** It's a resort we're talking about! If you don't want to live there Jay, then don't.

**Amber:** Well, Jay, I thought you were reasonable. If we don't do anything, how long would we survive in the caves? Especially with two infants and everyone always disappearing. Besides, Lori's ways are different than Mega. This time, we are actually getting shelter in return.

**Jay [startled]:** I'm sorry. I was thinking of negotiating a bit more. We'd practically be slaves - and if we have to spend our time there, we won't have time to find the missing ones.

**Lex: **I'm with Jay on this one this, and all that 'Lori fluff' sickens me. There's definitely something fishy about her. With that oh so great resort she has to offer to us – I bet it's her thrash. I bet they thrashed the place and left it.

**Amber:** I thought of that too, but can you really think of a better option than the caves? We could construct homes like the Ecos, but I'm sure many of you would prefer a resort. Even if it's thrashed, we can all clean it up!

**Slade:** There's no point arguing - I saw you all nod.

**Ebony: **One thing – I bags first work choice.

**Amber: **Now finally you actually want to work! Just as long as there's something in it for you.

**Ebony: **I prefer that to living in a squished up cave.

-x-

_Meanwhile in another island._

**Guard:** I don't like doing this so I will give you one final chance. Remain silent and you'll live to see another day.

**Guardian (Jaffa): **I will not cease to speak out what the mighty Zoot intends for me to say.

_He gazes up in the sky with his arms spread out. _

It is in the will of the gracious Zoot that all beings worship his glory, his divinity amongst us mere mortals.

Those who choose otherwise must perish in his realm of power and chaos - suffering in their hopeless treachery for all eternity.

**Guard:** I've had enough. You have chosen otherwise.

**Guardian (Jaffa):** Suit yourself, you imbecile. Zoot shall never forget your actions, and the rest of your worthless life shall be in peril.

_Straight after this, the Guardian pushes and kicks the guard. It is apparent that he had untied his ropes sometime during his captivity. He then makes a run for his life._

**KC [looking at Jaffa sprinting and then to Alice]: **Guess he had it all planned out.

**Alice: **I almost forgot he was a Loco. But really, how far can he go before getting caught?

**KC: **You'll be surprised with how fast mad men can run…even with empty stomachs.

_They watch as Jaffa, far ahead of the chasing guards, descend into one of the canoes they had come from. As the guards approach him, he whacks them with the paddles. _

**Random kid: **Wow. Look at him go! All the way to freedom!

-x-

_At the resort. A few of the Islanders are huddled up discussing about something. Lori and Charmaine are amongst them._

**Charmaine [frowning]: **Why did you let them take the second resort? We should've just kicked them out.

**Lori [smiling]: **The thing is, we need to make them happy so they can be happy to work for us. See, it balances well. Besides, the other resort is not that great and it's all trashed up. Our one is big enough for all, so there is no need for another place lying around.

**Random guy: **Don't you think that's a bit harsh… making them work.

**Charmaine: **Monty, why do you always keep on worrying about others?

**Monty: **I just wanted things to be more eh fair.

**Lori: **You never seem to learn that you should always put your tribe first. We are giving them a _good _deal anyway. They won't mind just a little bit of work just for shelter -that is, luxury shelter. Stop being a worry wart.

**Monty: **I'm just worried about our tribe. If they get angry, they're going to start a rebellion.

**Charmaine: **Are you like, stupid? We outnumber them.

**Monty: **They could still be a threat though. From what I see so far, they look kind of tough.

**Lori: **Remember, I am the leader of this tribe, so I make the decisions and responsibilities. From my point of view, they could be a bit distracting, but no major threat.

**Monty: **Did you tell them about the other island? And the…

**Lori [shrugs]: **Indeed I did. But if they don't believe me, it's not my problem. They'll just have to find out the hard way.

-x-

_Amber, Lex, Ebony, Jay and Slade reach the cave._

**Salene: **You're finally back! We were going to get a search party.

**Amber: **We've made a deal with the other tribe.

**May: **What's the deal?

**Jay [shows the work roster]: **Here is a work roster we have to do daily for the other tribe. In exchange we get a resort near the coastline.

**Amber: **To make this fair, I want each and every one of you to take turns in doing the jobs. The only exception is Ruby, who still is recovering.

**Gel: **Me? Work? No way!

**May: **Then stay in the cave if you want, princess.

**Ram: **I can't work. I'm still a recovering cripple!

**Amber: **Ram, you walk perfectly fine. In fact, I think you are able to do Ruby's part as well.

**Lex: **I agree. We wouldn't have been in this mess if it wasn't for your Zoot computer.

**Slade: **Can we just stop arguing and decide when we get to the place?

_Later. Trudy, Amber and Ebony are sitting in the sand. _

**Trudy [to Amber and Ebony]: **So what is the other Tribe like?

**Amber: **Well they don't seem to be exactly friendly, but they could pass as decent, if they are telling the truth.

A few of them seem to be from the city. But not all of them seemed to be eager to accept us in the island.

**Ebony: **Oh yeah! Like that Charmaine-girl who kept on giving us death stares.

**Gel [popping in]: **She sounds like a nasty piece of work! Picking on the Mallrats.

**Sammy:** Y-yeah, no-one messes with us Mallrats.

**Gel: **Stop stuttering Semmy!

**Sammy: **I-I'm s-s-orry.

**Gel: **Ye doing it again!

**Trudy: **Stop it Gel. Don't you have to finish packing?

**Gel: **Oh yeah!

_Gel runs off, with Sammy trailing her.  
_

**Trudy: **I don't understand why Sammy is always after her.

-x-

_A while later. Trudy, Amber, and Ebony return to the cave. The rest exit the cave with all their belongings and collected food. Some namely Gel, are taking a longer time than everyone else but eventually everyone is waiting in a bunch outside the cave. Amber stands on top of a small boulder and Jay, holding Bray Jr. hands him to May, then steps up to the boulder as well. Then Amber makes an announcement._

**Amber:** So, we're about to go to our new home which is quite far away judging from this map. So I want you all now to group up in twos or threes so that you're responsible for another or two other people. If everyone is watchful for the people they're grouped with then, we can minimise the chances of people getting lost. If a whole group gets lost, which should be unlikely for we'll all be following each other, then there's one or two heads which can help find the way back.

**Jay:** So we've drawn out some copies of the map to hand to a person in each group in case you do get lost. Let me explain it. Lori's resort, which she labelled as "A" is in the centre of the forest, nearing the west. We are at the south right now and our new resort is at the north east.

**Jack: **Sounds like another long and tedious hike. Okay, I'm with Ellie.

**Ellie:** Yea, I'm with Jack. We'll take Ruby as well.

**Noah:** I don't actually really know anyone very much here so what group should I go to? And what about my boat? How are we going to take my boat all the way to the resort?

**Lex:** I know! We can use the boat to get there. Think about it- Noah's boat isn't too far away and we can just circle the island until we find the resort.

**Jack:** Hmm… Why hadn't I thought of that?

**Amber:** Finally Lex! This is the best idea you've given us for as long as I can remember. And I'm telling the truth.

**Lex: **Why thankyou Amber – I'm actually smarter than you think.

-x-

_The scene then changes to a cockatoo then the island where Alice and KC are still trapped in._

**Alice:** Wonder when and where they're going to move us?

**KC:** I'm not sure, but I hope it's not any time soon.

**Alice:** Yea, who knows what they're going to do to us. I hope the others are fine. We might actually see some of them there.

**KC: **Oh yea. There's something important I forgot to tell you. Remember how I told you that I saw Bray?

**Alice:** Yeah.

**KC: **Well the time I saw him, well, he wasn't quite right. He seemed to have forgotten everything before working in the island where we were. It was if all his memories were wiped out.

**Alice:** I heard that the Technos could do that. Imagine it – your memories being wiped out by some gadgets or something. It must be terrible.

**KC:** Yea. Bray didn't remember even his own name. He didn't recognise me or knew that he was probably a father but he'd let me try to help him. He really wanted to remember at least the slightest thing. I told him his name and all but that was all I could manage until I was moved.

**Alice:** If the Technos could wipe people's memories entirely, they probably can manipulate people as well. I know Tai-san – she would never do such a thing.

**KC: **What do mean?

**Alice: **We were captured in the same place until she was taken by some Techno and to elsewhere. The next time I heard of her was from another prisoner who came and told me that 'The Supreme Mother' had joined the Technos. I refused to believe him, but he sounded so truthful. You know, these days you never know what to believe.

**KC: **I wonder what happened to the others. I'm convinced some of them are still out there fighting the Technos. Look at what we've done to the Guardian.

**Alice: **I suppose so, but the Technos are probably the most formidable enemy they'd have to face. I just wish that we'd see them safe and unharmed again. Someday.

-x-

_Nearing sunset._

_The Mallrats are abroad the boat while Lex is on the deck, with Darryl next to him. He then grabs Jack who is nearby._

**Lex:** So guys, you know that island over there.

_Points to the 'other' island. _

Something tells me that island is let's say, special. Jack, Darryl, I was thinking that we might go and check it out –

**Jack:** Don't you reckon that we'd focus on getting to the resort first before we start planning these endeavours and such.

**Darryl: **Yea. And what if there are people there.

**Lex:** Let me continue. I was saying, that I think that it might just be one of the Techno islands which might hold some of the missing Mallrats.

**Ellie [popping in]:** A techno island? Sorry what do you mean?

**Lex:** Well that Lori girl, of the other tribe said that island was kind of special. That when someone entered it, they never came back. Doesn't it fit? The reason that no-one came back is probably because of the Technos there.

**Ellie: **I think we should set tomorrow. I want to see my sister and the others.

**Darryl:** Whoa. Not that soon. If no-one came back it'd gotta be swarming with Technos.

**Jack:** Don't you think it's a bit dangerous… El..? Well if you're coming, I'm coming too. But I think we should tell the others.

**Lex: **No way! Are you kidding me? Amber and Jay won't let us –make it our secret mission, okay?

The Technos are defeated if you haven't been paying attention. I agree with Ellie, I say we leave as soon as possible – tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: A pretty uneventful but long chapter. We had fun writing this. **

**There are many things in planned, but we don't want to rush things too quickly, hence the slow place. **

**And again – we love reviews.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_It is dusk and the Mallrats finally exit the boat. Many of them were excited about the new home that awaited them. Even Ruby managed to have a faint smile._

_As they travel nearer to the resort, they gaze at the inviting tiki gazebos near the beach and judged by their expressions, Sammy and Lottie especially, were overly impressed. Soon, they encounter the resort which is a magnificent white and gold building oozing class but also a tropical atmosphere. _

_Jay stands at the front holding the gleaming gold handles of the entrance. He then paws a key out of his pocket._

**Lex: **Come on you, shrimp! It's getting dark!

**Sammy: **I-I agree w-with Lex. Some people here haven't been to a resort before.

**Darryl: **AH! I wanna see it!

_Jay slowly the key and slots it into the keyhole. Light beams from inside._

**Ebony [shocked]: **This is way better than Lori's resort.

**Trudy [to Brady]:** Isn't it great Brady? We have a lovely new home. With light, rooms, space and probably a nice warm bed for you.

**Jack: **Whoa. This…this is just amazing. The adults must have put in solar panels for electricity! This is smart of them.

**Amber [running towards the corridors]: **And eco-friendly. Race you to the best rooms!

**Ebony [sprinting past her]: **Oh no you don't!

_Ebony sprints and overtakes Amber causing the rest to run in response. _

**Amber [grinning]: **Hey come on! Try running while holding a baby!

**Ebony:** Not my problem!

_A crowd of Mallrats run towards the corridors to the stairs further away like rats scurrying to a feast. Lex, being one of the remaining four comprising of Salene, May and Jay, stops and smiles. He strolls towards the lifts. _

**Lex: **Those silly folks. They don't seem to realise that there is a lift here.

_Lex presses the button of the lift but it seems to have no response. Frustrated, he sprints to the other lift but still no avail. May giggles and Lex glares in response. _

**Lex:** At least I'm closer to the rooms than you are.

_Lex disappears into the corridors._

**Salene [suddenly]: **Hey! What about our dinner?

**May: **Looks like us cooking again.

**Jay:** Heh. They're all like barbarians. About the dinner, I'll leave you two to it. I'll go on and check on the others.

**Salene:** Excited much?

**May:** Excited that they forget their food.

-x-

_May and Salene are inspecting some rooms as they stroll down the corridor with sandy gold wallpapers. Sammy runs past, nearly tripping onto the coral-red carpet. "I'm taking that room!" he yells. Immediately after he enters the room, a 'do not disturb' appears in the doorknob. It was apparent that he had taken a long time choosing a room._

**May [sighing]: **Urgh. I was about to take that room.

_They continue walking down the corridor__ passing an ebony-framed seashell picture and a dead sago plant. _

**Salene: **But there plenty of rooms…that aren't terribly thrashed.

**May [as she examines two rooms]: **How about these two? They might not be like Ebony's presidential suite, but the view's nice.

**Salene: **Yea by the sea.Though it could do a bit of cleaning up, neighbour. Let's work together to make things faster.

_They enter May's room. From the outside they hear Lottie shouting "OMG these rooms have bathrooms inside!" and Gel's voice replying "All of them have bathrooms inside, you silly girl!" _

**Salene: **The guests do seem happy. Come on, let's tidy this mess.

-x-

_Some of the Mallrats are assembled in what once had been one of the dining areas. They are sitting on the chairs with the food Salene and May had prepared earlier, placed in the middle of the table. It is apparent that some are still settling in their rooms or are exploring the resort that they forget how famished they really are. Nevertheless, despite the dining area crew's temptations to devour the food, Amber insists that they wait for the others so they can all eat together as a tribe on their first day of their new home. _

**Ellie:** Must've been a fancy restaurant before. With fine dining, scenery, tropical desserts and a waiter or waitress to say: "Shall I take your order?"

**Jack:** Yeah-h. I miss those good old days.

_Jack gets up and stands in front of Ellie proudly._

**Jack:** Excuse me; shall I take your order? I recommend the fresh golden mango surprise - the chef's speciality.

**Ellie [smiles]:** Jack! Well…hmm… sounds about right for the tropical air. I think I'll order that – and oh with extra ice-cream! 

_Jack departs and hands Ellie an imaginary plate. _

**Ellie:** Isn't Jack great without his computers?

_Ellie pretends to be eating as Sammy, Lottie and Gel enter the dining room. Gel had reapplied her make-up and Sammy and Lottie were chattering swiftly to each other._

**Sammy:** Y-you know what I saw! I saw sooo many swimming pools and one of them h-had a spa. A-and a gym. Bet you didn't see that.

**Lottie:** That's nothing. Besides there's a huge swimming pool in the courtyard with a fountain and beach umbrellas and it's near your gym as well. I saw a tennis court and a theatre – there's still some costumes left there.

**Gel:** Really? I think you all aren't searching properly. Take it from a smart one like me. Semmy – there's a whole section of spas and so mich more! Wait until I show you all.

**Salene [popping in]: **Nice to know that you're all settled here, but it'll never beat the Mall for a home.

**Gel:** What? This is Paradise!

**Salene:** Maybe you just haven't been in the Mall for that long, but to me this seems too much like a holiday or something.

**Gel: **Who wouldn't want to wake up in Paradise every day?

**Ram [popping in]:**Did I hear someone say Paradise?

**Salene:** Not the kind you mean Ram, and I don't want you mentioning about that again.

-x-

_Now all the Mallrats are assembled together and are situated around a large table. In the centre are their food and they all seem pleased yet a little exhausted._

**Amber [grinning]:** We'll all have to thank May and Salene for preparing us this food while we were all busy with ourselves.

**May: **No problem. It was nothing really, though it would have helped if some people noticed that they were hungry…

**Amber: **Aside from that, I think we'll take this opportunity now, to enjoy ourselves and eat together as a tribe.

**Trudy:** Yes. I would now like to propose a toast. To our new home!

_The Mallrats all raise their glasses of water and say: "To our new home!"_

**Amber [to Trudy]:** I think we should do this more often. I may be sounding like Tai-san, but it does keep up the tribe spirit.

**Trudy:** I agree Amber. Actually you know what? Listen everyone - I think it's time for another of our famous Mallrat parties!

**Salene:** Yes!

**Trudy:** How about tomorrow? We're all exhausted today any way.

**Amber:** Not to mention the mess we have to tidy up… Though I think it'll be ideal that we all should get a good night's sleep today. I can see tomorrow's going to be a big day.

-x-

_It is a new day and Lex, Jack, Ellie and Darryl depart for the island._

**Darryl: **We've got to get back for the party. I'm not missing the fun.

**Ellie: **How are we even supposed to get there?

**Lex [smiling]: **The boat.

**Ellie: **I was thinking about that but have you asked?

**Lex: **No.

**Jack: **What? Are you suggesting that we are going to steal it? We're not allowed to go on the boat without permission. It was part of the deal.

**Darryl: **Yeah,that Noah person is really protective with his boat.

**Lex: **Why not? We haven't got anything else, unless you are prepared to craft something from what – sand.

**Jack: ** I was thinking, maybe a canoe from a wood. Surely there must be some wood suitable for one – or perhaps there might be some abandoned canoes lying somewhere. We -

**Lex: **See you in the next century. Besides, the boat is right there in front of us – an opportunity we can't miss. That Noah can't do us too much harm.

**Ellie: **We better hurry up if we are going then.

_The four enter the boat. _

-x-

_Ebony wakes up. She is surrounded by a luxurious canopy bed. With her mind still in reverie mode, she airily strolls towards the balcony of her presidential suite; her eyes narrowly missing the view of a ship sailing towards a seemingly deserted isle. From the outside she hears rapid footsteps._

**Lottie [shouting from outside]: **I won! I won!

**Sammy: **No you didn't! You cheated!

_Ebony grumpily storms outside of her room, muttering "I hate kids"._

**Ebony: **What on earth are you doing? Making such a racquet! Some people need their sleep!

**Lottie [shrugging and trying to hide her smile]: **We were just up early.

**Sammy: **Yeah. Get it? There early bird gets the worm!

**Ebony [fuming up]: **If you don't leave in the count of three, I'll… I'll… make your life a living hell!

_Lottie and Sammy sprint away, giggling. Slade appears from next door._

**Slade: **What was that all that about?

**Ebony [smiling]: **Just the kids messing about.

-x-

_Trudy and Brady are sitting in the restaurant they were at yesterday, along with Sammy, Gel and Lottie. Shortly, Salene arrives, then May. _

**Trudy:** We should wait for the others to come before we start eating. Our tribe is like a family.

**Sammy [suddenly]: ** I-I know! Let's have our breakfast over by the tiki hut things. T-the ones out in the beach. Y-you can see the beach and ocean there.

**Trudy [smiling]:** Good idea Sammy!

_Trudy reaches for Brady and lifts her. _

**Trudy [to Brady]: **Alfresco dining for the start of the fresh new day, Brady, how about that?

**[To the others]** I think we should write to the others telling to go there.

_Trudy writes a note informing the others to go to the tiki gazebos and the party soon depart there. Along the way they meet Amber holding Bray Jr. and Jay and later Ruby who was quietly lingering around in the reception table. Eventually they reach the front entrance to find a pleasant surprise. _

**May [pointing to a basket of food]: **Hey what's that?

**Salene:** Three food hampers! [reaches for the note which was attached to the largest one]. Who could it be from?

_Everyone moves in for a closer look. Inside the hampers are various tropical fruits and vegetables, a dozen eggs, some bread and cheese as well as some dried fish. _

**Salene:** It reads- Fellow Mallrats, I hope you are all settling well in your new resort. We figured that you would be having some celebration so here is a hamper for you to enjoy! Just to remind you -work commences tomorrow in the morning. A few of the members from my tribe will come and tell you the info. I presume you've got your work roster sorted, if not- you better start! – Lori

**Trudy: **Oh work.

**Jay [placing hand in head]:** Oops. I forgot all about that roster.

**Trudy: **Never mind that. Sort it out after breakfast, shall we?

_They all then assemble into three of the tiki gazebos. _

**Gel:** Well that was nice of her. Thinking of us.

**Sammy:** It could be poison.

**Gel:** Poison?

**Amber:** I don't think so, since Lori wants us to work.

**Gel [reaching for a banana]:** Great.

**Amber: **I don't think we should eat yet – not until the others come and we'll have to leave some for the party.

_Soon Ram and Noah appear then Ebony and Slade shortly after._

**Ebony [examining the hamper]: **Hey where did you get all this stuff? Most of it's fresh.

**Lottie:** Lori sent it to us. Amber says we can't eat it because of all you sleepyheads.

**Amber: **So speaking about our breakfast, we're missing four people. Anyone seen Lex, Jack, Ellie and Darryl?

**Ram: **Not surprising. The others were probably too excited about this resort that they stayed up all night thinking about it and now they have to regain their morning 'beauty sleep'.

**Amber:** You have a point there, I think we'll all eat – it'll be lunch by the time they decide to show up.

**Noah: **Hey! Where did my boat go?

-x-

_The four Mallrats hop off the boat and enter the island._

**Lex: **Hey Darryl. You go first. If something's out there, you can be our decoy.

**Jack [muttering]: ** Lex chickening out again.

**Lex: **Hey! I am the brave one here. If Darryl gets caught, I will be the one saving him.

**Ellie: **Oh shush Lex. I think the others might be expecting us soon.

_They explore the dense rainforest for a while, but no avail. _

**Darryl: **Don't you guys ever get hungry? This is just pointless. This island is probably deserted.

**Ellie: **But that's what we thought before when we entered our island. Turns out we were wrong.

**Jack: **Let's get up to that cliff there. We might get a view of what's in the other side.

**Lex: **You know what. I think Darryl is actually right. Now that I think about it, I don't think Technos would choose a place like this. It's like a ghost island and Mega mentioned that some of the prisoners were in mines in the city, but I forgot to tell you.

**Ellie: **Oh great. So you are saying that some of the prisoners are not in islands?

**Lex: **No, he did mention islands and coordinates. He said that some of them were near the Techno base.

**Ellie: **What? Why didn't you tell us earlier! It would have saved us some time.

**Jack:** Why didn't you just ask Ram and Jay about the old base?

**Lex: **I figured out just then, that we could have not been near the old Techno base because Ram did not mention it and I haven't talked to Jay ever since. And Ellie, I forgot.

**Ellie: ** Forgot? You can't just forget these crucial things! Jack, we're going to the boat. Just leave these two behind.

**Darryl [running after them]: **Hey! What did I do?

_Lex sprints ahead of them._

-x-

_Meanwhile, Noah is having a rage._

**Noah: **HOW COULD THEY DO THIS! Taking _my_ boat and escaping with it. You know how much it took for _me _to trade for this!

**May: **They're probably gone to check out that island there. They'll be back.

**Noah [clenching his fists]: **When they're back, they won't be back for long.

**Amber: **Calm down. Let's fix this problem in a civil way. They broke a rule, so all of us will decide what will happen to them. And that indeed, will not include physical pain.

**Salene: **Yeah. The Mallrats aren't barbaric. I think the most they could be punished is maybe cleaning your boat or something,

**Noah: **What? They stole my boat.

**Jay: **I doubt they stole your boat. They just borrowed it.

-x-

_Lex, Jack, Ellie and Darryl are sailing in the boat. Ellie is standing with Jack in the deck; her arms folded. Lex is steering the boat and Darryl is wandering around exploring it._

**Darryl: **That Noah is so protective. I mean, when I wanted to look inside that storage compartment underneath this floor, he full on yelled at me. What was his problem?

**Lex: **Dunno. He seems kinda sketchy to me.

**Darryl: **Maybe I shall just go down a check out what he's hiding.

_Darryl opens the door. Inside there is a whole compartment filled with food and supplies. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Sorry for the long update – this once a week routine is getting a bit hard with clashes of school.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_After uncovering Noah's secret stash the crew of Lex, Jack, Ellie and Darryl are all alarmed. _

**Ellie:** So he kept this all this food without telling us. That jerk!

**Darryl: **While we're there practically starving, he's feasting like a King.

**Jack:** Yea, I mean... he's being so selfish...

**Lex: **You know what. Now that we found this, guys, it's time to help ourselves.

**Jack:** Well, don't you reckon we tell the others first about it.

**Lex:** It'll be our secret. Besides, if they ever find out, we'll just act as surprised as them.

**Ellie: ** Latest headline: Lex steals off secret stash. If you are not going to tell the others, Jack and I will.

-x-

**Salene:** They'll come back. Don't you all worry. Besides they left their stuff here so they're probably not too far.

**Amber:** You know what? They'd probably be going to check that other island when Lori specifically said that was dangerous. The one she mentioned that when no-one comes back when they go there.

**Noah:** What? So they took my boat to a place where you say it'll never come back. Wait until I get my hands on them. They'll be sorry!

**May:** Take a break. It's just a boat. I know it can take us places but there's no place to go.

**Jay: **I'm with Noah this time, and what you mean there's no place to go. My brother and the other Mallrats are out there. If we never find them, at least we can move to a place of our own, at least leave this place of restriction.

**Amber:** Oh sounds right like Utopia. I'm starting to think that whatever you do, you just want to escape work.

**Noah:** Besides, no chance. Once I get my boat back, I'm clinging on to it that no-one's gonna touch it again besides myself.

**Salene:** We could just make boats. There are tons of forest here and with careful construction, I think we can manage...

**Jay:** Hey Amber, listen to me, what is the problem? What makes me think that I just want to escape work? And perhaps I do want to escape work but see, there's a whole wide world waiting for us and I know that we could make it better. We'll make some boats, with whatever we find if we never get Noah's back. It'll be a journey. The Mallrats – we'll meet the others along the way. I'm sure of it.

**Amber:** I just want everything to be settled. I thought you spoke reason, and don't think I don't want to see the Mallrats. I want to see the others, so much it hurts, but you've got to think about reality. They could be anywhere in this whole wide world you speak of and I don't want to lose anyone else along the way.

**Jay:** You've given up Amber! You gave up to all you believe. What about the vision, the one where we'd all keep everything and everyone living in harmony. What about the schools, the hospitals, everything? How can we possibly achieve this in this island?

**Amber:** Sounds like a dream, Jay. Circumstances have changed. It's due time we accept that.

**Trudy [popping in]:** Hey if you two don't mind, could you just tell me what is going on? Jay, Amber, I can't believe I see you two like this. Arguing and all that.

**Jay:** Leave it, please.

**Trudy:** Hey don't. I care for both of you, and I don't like you two like this when a while ago you were all happy and great together.

_Suddenly a group of four appear. _

**Lex:** Hey what is all this arguing going on about? If Tai-san was here, she'd say that our tribe spirit is getting imbalanced, and all that.

**Amber:** I haven't even got to you yet. Now where on earth have you been all this time?

**Lex:** Unfortunately I do not come bearing good news. That island over there – just to let you know- it's empty. And Noah what is wrong with your face?

**Noah [advancing forward to push]: **Your face will be a squashed tomato once I'm done with you, you rotten thief.

**Lex [shifting back]: **Heh. You guys haven't exactly heard of what he's been hiding?

_Noah makes a face._

**Ellie: **He has been hoarding a load of food inside his boat.

**Amber: **What? Hiding food we could share? You do realise that we have a share policy here in our tribe – Jay told you.

**Jay: **Yes. You clearly said you agreed to our terms.

**Noah: ** Unfortunately, "sharing is caring" is not in my rule book. I saved you all from the virus, remember? You all owe me.

**Trudy: **Yes, yes, but in return we gave you benefits such as our own food and shelter. Once you agree to be part of our tribe, you have to share what you've got.

**Lottie: **Does that mean I can have Gel's stuff?

**Trudy: **Oh no, no, no. You have to share things you need for survival.

**Gel [beaming]: **Well said.

**Noah: **This is totally not fair! You wouldn't have even alive if it weren't for me!

**Jay:** I doubt you would be too.

**Amber:** Okay, we can't let this crime off at ease.

**Noah:** So when did 'keeping your own belongings' become a crime?

**Amber:** First things first. Let's take this food – we can have some for the party.

**Trudy: **Yes definitely. With Lori's hampers and now this we'll have some feast right there.

**Jack:** Lori gave us food? Well then, she might not be as bad as she sounds... maybe...

**Darryl:** More food right? Yeah! That would be a hell's worth of a feast! And there was some nice stuff in Noah's stash. I think they'll fit nicely! In my stomach, I mean.

**Noah: **Now that is what I call a crime! Disgustingly hungry pigs! You know what -there's nothing more that I loathe.

**Jack:** Trust me. You're not in a great position now, and you'll loathe what type of punishments some people can think of.

**Ellie:** Besides, _you're _the disgustingly hungry pig, Noah.

**Ram:** Well I say, that he take double of the jobs. Take for example Ruby's portion since she is incapable.

**Lex:** No chance buddy. You still have to pay us back for that Zoot computer of yours. I say Noah takes my job, as I will be taking back my position as Sheriff and there is no need for me for an extra work.

**May:** With no city to look after. And who decides what they suddenly are these days?

**Lex:** No city but a large island. What if some looney arrives or Lori's tribe turn out to be not so nice after all?

-x-

_It is afternoon. Everyone is in a serene or jovial state as they enjoy. Some are parading around the resort with no absence of a smile. Others are relaxing on the various features of the resort. An alone figure of Ruby, sits on one of the umbrella chairs in a courtyard near a turquoise swimming pool. Dim lights emit their glow, as she appears to be reading a book. Silence – except for the distant chatter of the ones inside a restaurant on the other side of the large courtyard. _

_A wandering Ellie, spots Ruby, alone. She notices Ruby's absent eyes as she stares at the pages of her book then looks up sombrely out at space. Ellie, anxious, then approaches Ruby. _

**Ellie:** Hi Ruby. What are you reading?

**Ruby:** Oh hi Ellie. Just reading this book May recommended to me. You want to read it after?

**Ellie:** Maybe later. So you wanna help us organise the party? You don't have to, if you don't want.

**Ruby:** It's a really good book, really. You'll probably like it. Romance. Too bad it doesn't exist much in this world any more.

**Ellie: **Now don't say that. There's me and Jack, Amber and Jay, -

**Ruby: **Ebony and Slade right. Well, too bad evil can stem out from it.

**Ellie:** Ruby? Why am I under the impression that you are hiding something? We're your friends. I know that there's been some past between you, Ebony and Slade, but isn't it the time, things start fresh?

**Ruby:** Some things may never change. I really apologise Ellie, I just don't want good people to get involved.

**Ellie:** Just tell me Ruby, I'll help you. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me too. I was once in the same situation, when everything was lost.

**Ruby:** I'm being such a slack guardian for Lottie, who knows what I would have been if I did have a child. I'm invisible to everyone in the tribe. I was never part of this tribe. I lost my saloon where things were at least doing fine. I should be helping everyone but all I think about is the past- how Ebony tried to kill me. So there.

**Ellie:** Really? She did? I'm – I'm so sorry.

**Ruby:** She did it in spite. I survived, but you know what- sometimes I wish I didn't.

**Ellie:** Has she bothered you anymore? I think we have to tell the others.

**Ruby: **No don't. There is no point of more trouble. They have been so kind to me, I don't want to ruin the joy they deserve. And you said it already – you mustn't tell anyone else.

**Ellie:** But really – this is serious.

**Ruby:** Please don't.

**Ellie: **Okay, I never thought of myself as someone to talk to when discussing stuff, but lately I guess I am. Suppose, I was once in similar situations, but I overcame them. Ruby, people wanted to help me, but I just ignored them. If I ignored them in that final moment, I wouldn't be here.

**Ruby:** Ellie, I can manage. Now please leave me alone. Ebony is evil and I don't want you to get involved.

_Trudy enters, with a smile._

**Trudy [holding Brady's hand]: **Come on you guys! We need some hands for the party.

_To Brady: _Oh what a mess Brady! Don't touch the streamers.

**Ellie [confused]: **Where did you get those?

-x-

_It is sunset and most of the Mallrats are prepared for the party. They are now at the beach with a glowing campfire. _

**Trudy:** No, no Sammy and Lottie – don't go too close to the campfire. I know it's nearly the party and you're all in the 'party-mode' but please, keep away, it's dangerous.

**Lottie:** W-we're not that close.

**Trudy:** Fine Lottie, but just don't touch the flames – who'd want roasted fingers for a party?

**Lottie:** No I won't Trudy!

**Sammy:** Hm... Lottie. I wonder why we have this party outside, wouldn't it be better inside?

**Trudy:** We'll go there once it gets darker. For the time being, let's go on and enjoy this beautiful sunset.

_Gel arrives wearing a thick layer of make-up and a new dress._

**Darryl:** So there you are Gel! We were all waiting for you! Why do we have that stupid rule anyway?

**Gel:** Well, some people would rather take care of their appearances. Take it from me. Especially if it's a party.

**Darryl:** Hey who's there? I thought I just saw someone.

**Gel:** What?

**Darryl: **Who invited them?

_A small group of people emerge. Amongst is Lori and Monty._

**Salene: **Oh me and May. We wanted to thank them for sending the gifts. It was quite easy finding the place, really.

**Ebony: **Lovely seeing Miss Priss again.

**Lori:** So I suppose you're the rest of the Mallrats. Let me introduce myself cordially as Lori - your new boss.

**Darryl:** Everyone – Lori's here.

_The rest of the Mallrats arrive._

**Ram:** We're slaves to her?

**Lori:** Not technically slaves. And speaking about this work business, I was just going to check up on you bunch about everything. So first things first. Did you enjoy my treat?

**Trudy:** Oh yes. Thank you so much, it's perfect for our party. How did you come to think about it – that we were going to have one?

**Lori:** Well, I didn't want you to starve! You need to be fit for tomorrow morning right?

**Jay:** That thing. How are you supposing it to be like.

**Lori:** I was supposing you were to have sorted that by now.

**Jay:** We were going to after the party.

**Lori [pointing to Sammy, Gel and Darryl]:** Well, I guess it's you red-head buddy, girly girl and punk-style to come this morning for the morning set of chores. The rest, I expect you to sort things out. Wasn't that hard? We'll try you three to help out with the jobs in the morning, then send another batch over to swap in say a couple of hours or so. How does that sound?

**Amber:** Fine.

**Lori:** Well that is perfect, perfect quite indeed, nice to know things sorted out well. See you soon Mallrats, and I hope you enjoy your party!

_Lori and co. disappears._

**Trudy: **So who says we go inside now?

**Amber:** I agree. It is getting awfully dark here.

_The Mallrats go inside where they feast on a feast compiled from the hamper food and Noah's stash. They then parade around the resort with streamers and dance around wildly, having a blast of a time. Then they are too exhausted that they depart the resort, leaving a whole heap of mess, but everyone is too tired to notice or bother. _

-x-

_The next day. Sammy, Gel and Darryl go over to Lori's place to commence work._

**Sammy: **It always h-happens to me who does all the work first!

**Gel: **But you don't have to worry about your hair getting messy Semmy. It's all short.

**Darryl: ** I think we're there.

**Lori: **You are late – but I'll forgive you since this is your first day.

_Gel starts curling her hair with her finger._

**Lori: **Well what are you standing there for? Come in.

_Charmaine is lying in a beach chair pricking her fingernails._

**Gel [shocked face]: **CHARM! Is that you!

**Charmaine: **Gel?


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** **Another uneventful chapter. Despite, being quite slow-paced, more elements to the story will unravel in upcoming chapters as planned. Promise. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Charmaine gets up from her beach chair and sprints to Gel – her curls bouncing behind her. She then reaches Gel to give her a hug. _

**Charmaine:** Gel? I haven't seen you for ages! How have you been?

**Gel:** Charm, how are you? I really missed you and all of the others. How are the others?

**Charm:** I haven't seen them for ages. I'm so glad we finally meet each other. It's been so long! You've sure grown and look gorgeous now.

**Gel:** You too! I love your hair- it's grown so pretty. And your-

**Darryl:** Hey, hey what are you all talking about? I'm kinda lost.

**Gel:** We're from the Modes silly. And like all Modes, Charm here, is like my sister.

**Darryl:** So she's your sister? You don't look at all alike.

**Gel:** No silly, she's not my _real_ sister. If she was, then I'd have a lot of real sisters. We're great friends though.

**Charm [gazing at Sammy and Darryl]: ** So how did you end up banding with this bunch of losers?

**Gel:** They're not that bad. Here's Semmy, he may look a little geeky, but he's a great friend once you get to know him.

_Sammy smiles a bit._

And there's Darryl.

**Charm:** Hi Mallrats, so Gel, what happened after everything happened? And how did you end up here?

**Gel:** Long story, but it all started when -

**Lori:** Sounds like a sweet, sweet reunion but really it seems that you've forgotten something important.

**Charm:** Leave it, Lori. _This_ is important. Take the extras. I have to talk to Gel- big time. We need _lots _of catching up to do.

**Lori: **Charmaine, you could always leave this chatting later. It seems like we already decided to have three jobs ready for three people. Leave your talk after your friend has finished her task, sounds about right?

**Charm:** Just this moment Lori, please. So Gel, I can't believe I'll see you here. Any recent love interests? Though I think you'd hardly find any in a bunch of geeks.

**Gel:** Well there was one… Lix…but I'm over with him.

_Sammy and Darryl beam._

**Charm:** Oh him! He was one of them who came to ask us for permission for the resort. I never knew he was your type, Gel.

**Gel: **Things change don't they? Anyway Lix turned out to be not-so-great in the end.

**Lori: **Fine you two, I'll give you ten minutes.

**Charm:** Fine. But I soon we might welcome a new member of our tribe.

**Lori:** We shall see.

-x-

**Amber:** What a mess! Looks like a stampede. Come on everyone let's clean this place up.

_Everyone looks blankly at Amber._

**Amber: **Well?

_More pauses._

**Ellie:** How about we do it after we eat?

**Amber:** And the next thing you tell me is that you want to clean up after lunch hey? You know what I'm drawing a roster. No-one's going to escape any work.

**Ebony:** Well don't you see the absence of our fellow friends?

**Amber: **What do you mean, Ebony?

**Ebony: **The Three Musketeers – Sammy, Darryl and Gel. Don't see them here cleaning our resort.

**Amber: ** Ebony, there's no time to act all childish like that! You know that they're out there working for Lori. Who knows, they could be doing double the amount we do!

**Lex: **Lori. I wonder if she is going to send us more of those baskets. You also wonder why she is so generous all of a sudden. I think she likes me.

**Ellie: **Oh _please. _

-x-

_Gel reclines on the banana chair rapidly chatting to Charm. Sammy and Darryl are nearby, sweeping the ground._

**Sammy: **Girls.

**Darryl: **Tell me about it. They relax and we do _all _the work.

**Sammy: **So… D-did you ever have a crush on one?

**Darryl [looking at Gel]: ** Yeah. A few times – but they never wanted to talk to me.

**Sammy: ** I-I know right! Most of me and Gel's conversations involve Gel bossing me around.

**Lori: **Times up Gel! Now get to work.

**Gel: **Eurgh. Bye for now, Charm. We'll talk later. Ciao. [she blows a kiss]

-x-

_Lex and Noah are out in the boat catching fish whilst Trudy, __Brady, __Salene, May__ and Lottie __playing catch in the beach. Near them, underneath the shade of palm trees sits Ebony and Slade._

**Ebony: **Slade, you know what. This island could do with a change.

**Slade**_**:**_What?

**Ebony**_**:**_Look at what has become of us. We're reduced to some tired, old couple being pushed by leaders who don't even know what they're saying. Aren't you tired of Amber and Jay always being the boss?

**Slade: **It seems like you are suggesting something.

**Ebony [smiling]: **Well maybe I am.

**Slade: **I don't have a boss, but I see what you mean. So what do you suggest?

**Ebony: **I suggest we go… find some place of our own and start fresh. If we could find a place like this so quick, there's bound to be better places out there.

**Slade:** Didn't see that one coming.

**Ebony: **So what do _you_ suggest? I don't want to spend my whole life here, being puppet to Ken and Barbie. There's heaps of golden opportunities and we're here letting them rot. Think about it Slade, we can do it together. Pack our bags and leave.

So. Will that be a yes or a no?

**Slade: ** Hm. We'll see.

-x-

_Jack is checking the computer in his room. _

**Ellie: **Jack! Are you listening?

**Jack: **Oh. Oh. Ellie. What's up?

**Ellie: **Jack. Can't you just do something that is much more interesting than that computer?

**Jack [smiles]: **What. Like continuing the Amulet?

**Ellie: **What are we to write anyway?I was thinking about maybe a tennis match.

**Jack [smiles]: **Then tennis match it is.

-x-

_Sammy, Gel and Darryl are still working. Gel is at the entrance raking the scattered leaves while Sammy and Darryl are wiping dust off the beach tables. Darryl, bored, talks to Sammy. Charm comes holding two glasses of tropical fruit juice. Gel drops her rake and they goes into a deep conversation with Charm. From the distance, Sammy and Darryl hear them giggling. _

**Darryl:** Gee, I hate this place.

**Sammy:** M-me too. Making us work.

**Darryl: **And that girl Charmaine, or Charm, whatever she calls herself. What's with her and all that?

**Sammy:** I dunno. She's friends with Gel though.

**Darryl:** That's the point! She's totally changed Gel.

**Sammy:** W-well, I don't see any change. Gel's always been like that. M-maybe less – chatty. And I've been friends with her longer than you have so I should know!

**Darryl [grumbling]:** Whatever.

_Gel struts over to Sammy and Darryl like a flamboyant flamingo as she sparkles a smile. Charm is nearby._

**Gel:** Semmy, would you be so kind to help me do my chores?

**Sammy:** Um… I thought Lori said that _you_ had to do the raking. S-sorry…

**Gel:** Semmy! She doesn't have teh know.

**Sammy [shrugs]:** She might find out.

**Charm:** And how would you know, kid? You don't know Lori at all.

**Darryl:** Fine. I will do your portion for you.

_Gel smiles._

**Gel:** Well good to know that there's some genteelmen here. Me and Charm are off back to the resort.

_Gel hands the rake to Darryl._

**Darryl:** Hey!

**Gel:** What?

**Darryl:** You scratched me! Your nails. They're sharp – like a cat's. Can't you have them shorter?

**Gel:** No can do, Darryl. Come on Charm. Let's get outta here.

-x-

_Trudy and Brady, Salene and May are sitting on some seats of what had once probably been a theatre._

**May:** I can't believe we're all here, bored and doing nothing. Time passes so slowly, it's like watching paint dry all day long. Nothing exciting, nothing interesting – nothing to do except breathe, live, grow old and complain like a spoilt child. We've got a whole resort here, but look at us.

**Salene:** It's hard not to complain. Back at the city, there was always something to think about. Something to do and something going on. Now it seems… strangely peaceful.

**Trudy: **I know, but here it is safe. We don't have to worry about anything. We can let time pass. It's a place where I can finally let loose and be free, raise Brady. I can see myself and my daughter living here for the rest of our lives. We don't have to worry about the Locos, the Chosen, the Technos… Lori's tribe seems fine.

**Salene:** That is definitely good, with no crazies out to get your back. I just miss the city, the mall. I know that deep in me, I don't belong in this place. Though least we've all got each other.

**Trudy: **Yes, the Mallrats. You probably all know, but all this time after the Virus and even before, I was always afraid, you know insecure. I settled in the Mall, everything was almost right, except there's always something and it was not safe. Now I'm in a safe place where me and Brady can finally breathe. We can remember all the good memories of our time at the Mall, Salene, but there's always those bad ones, and we should be grateful for what we have now.

-x-

_Ellie and Jack are at the tennis court._

**Jack:** Since when were you good at tennis?

**Ellie: **Since you first started using the computer. No really – I'm not that good. It's just you, Jack. I think we should schedule more practice session.

**Jack: **Oh, well. I never really had a knack for sports. Science and computers were my thing. That's why I've got you El. You're the best girlfriend ever and I'm lucky to have you.

**Ellie:** You're sweet, Jack.

_They kiss. _

**Ellie [grabbing her racquet]:** Another match?

**Jack:** Nahh.. Let's call it for the day.

_Ellie and Jack are departing the tennis court. _

**Ellie: **Hey Ruby's there.

_Then Ebony passes with a smug look on her face. She smirks at Ruby who is sitting under the shade of a tree and playing patience with a pack of cards. There is a sinister atmosphere between them both. _

**Jack: **And Ebony.

_Jack and Ellie move to a nearby bush to see what is happening._

**Ruby:** I never classified you as someone who would run away, Ebony. In that wild dream of yours, oh, leaving with your prince charming Slade. I'm surprised you've got some imagination in that pea-sized brain of yours.

**Ebony [fuming up]:** What did you call me? Were you stalking me? Spying on me? Or was it at Slade?

**Ruby:** You know what, I'd rather you leave. Just don't take Slade with you. I still have to tell him about-

**Ebony:** If you oh so insist to. Fight me, princess. You did it once and got lucky, but this time, once I'm done with you, not even a beast will love you.

_Ebony picks up a nearby rock and chucks it at Ruby hitting straight at her chest. _

**Ebony:** Too bad that missed your face, darling.

_Ruby fumes up as she grabs the same rock only to miss Ebony._

**Ebony: **Haven't you learnt that you can't mess with a tigeress?

_Ruby laughs. _

**Ruby:** Kill me. I don't care. You should- everyone would know you did it.

_Ebony strikes swiping Ruby who tries to grab her arms. _

**Ebony:** I don't intend to kill you dear. Just mess up that pretty face of yours.

_Jack and Ellie sprint towards them. _

**Jack:** ENOUGH! This is just crazy!

_Jack and Ellie try to restrain them. Ebony shoves Jack and then Ellie screams._

**Ellie:** IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP THIS. I'LL LET THE OTHERS KNOW OF THIS.

_Ebony and Ruby alarmed by Ellie's shouts, stop and glare at each other._

**Ruby:** I'll get back to you, I swear.

**Ebony:** If you dare.

**Jack:** Look. No one's going to revenge against each other.

_But the two do not hear him. Ebony and Ruby depart their ways._

**Jack:** Brutal much. What is it with those two?

**Ellie:** You have to realise, one of them _is _Ebony – former queen of Locos.

-x-

_The Mallrats are having lunch._

_Sammy, Gel and Darryl have returned from work._

**Sammy: **Woohoo! We are free!

**Gel: **Oh guys. You've got to hear this. You know Charm?

**Amber: **You mean Charmaine?

**Gel: **It's Charm actually. Anyway, she used to be from the Modes…with me. I thought she was dead, but it turns out she is very much alive!

**Lottie [peering into the ocean]: ** Hey! There's someone out there! In the sea!

_Amber turns to see a goofy and friendly face – a face she would never forget. She can not resist a smile. _

**Amber: **Sasha?


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **Merry Christmas!

Sorry for the late update but we have two brand new chapters to patch things up.

Also, for Sasha fans - this heavily involves Sasha.

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

_Sasha's boat enters the shore. It is a simple canoe yet has survived the journey across the seas. Amber can't contain her excitement as she sees Sasha crawl to the shore holding the instruments he adores. She is surprised that no-one seems to recognise her dear, old friend. _

**Amber: **It's Sasha! Don't you all remember him?

**Jack:** Sasha? Oh yeah… Haven't seem him for ages.

**Lex:** How can we be sure that he's the guy? I say we wait here and see what he does first.

_The Mallrats wait. The sun shines on them as they linger under the cover of the beach umbrellas. Sasha approaches as he climbs the stairs._

**Jack:** It's him. Definitely.

**Ellie: **So who's this Sasha?

**Jack:** You'll soon see.

_Sasha approaches the Mallrats, beaming. _

**Sasha:** Sorry to disrupt a happy bunch of people, so I guess I'll start with a simple 'Howdy!'

_The Mallrats smile back. There is a pause._

**Sasha:** So I probably did disrupt something. Sorry.

_Another pause._

**Lex:** Amber, looks like your first love makes a return.

**Sasha: **Excuse me, did you just say Amber? Let me have some time to rejuvenate.

_Sasha analyses the Mallrats. There are some familiar faces, which he has definitely seen, although they have surely grown older. Heck, it was a good few years since he last saw them. _

**Amber:** Hi Sasha. It's been a long time, hasn't it?

**Sasha: **Hi Amber. Beautiful as ever.

**Amber: **And you, Sasha, charming as ever. Much the same since the last time we met.

**Sasha:** Never expected to see you and the Mallrats again. I'm glad I did.

**Trudy [smiling]: **Small world, isn't it?

**Sasha:** How did you all end up here?

**Salene: **Long story.

**Amber: **I'll tell you later.

_Amber and Sasha then hug and when they are released, Jay moves noticeably close to Amber's side._

**Jay [holding out a hand]:** I think it's time I introduce myself - I'm Jay. _Amber's boyfriend. _I can tell that you and Amber have been good _friends_.

**Lex:** More than friends! She almost left the Mallrats for him. It's strange seeing you here Sasha. Maybe I'll see Ryan someday too.

**Sasha: **Ah Ebony! I see you've joined the good side!

**Ebony: **_This _is the good side?

**Sasha: **So…where's Dal? Oh and the other kids too? I bet Dal's must have missed me, his prison buddy.

**Amber [getting teary]: **Um…Sasha…you see – things haven't gone well in the Tribe. And – and – and there was an accident and Dal's…gone.

**Salene: **We've lost many others too.

**Sasha [looks sad]:** I'm so sorry to hear that. We've all lost somebody and know how it feels. And I'm a traveler. I don't get too close to people, but things do happen. Some world we have.

**Jack:** I know right. And Dal was the best friend one could have.

**Sasha:** If it's a sensitive matter then please don't tell me, but what actually happened? How did this all happen?

**Amber:** It was lots of things. I mean, how a part of the Mallrats split. Eagle Mountain, the Chosen, the Technos... Dal sadly passed away years ago during the reign of the Chosen. It was a fall.

**Sasha: **I don't know what to do much when dealing in these situations but let him rest in peace. I hope at least the guy was happy in his life and even knowing him for the short period of time, I'm grateful that I got to meet him in my lifetime. Life's a celebration through and through, and although he has left us, Dal's life has been a celebration and to us, his friends.

**Amber:** Yes. Dal was the humblest person and friend I ever met. I miss everyone, but after all this, I think we all learnt to move on. Look at us now, we all are managing.

**Sasha [looking over to see Sammy, Lottie and Gel]:** And some new faces too. I apologise if you're all lost in what we're talking about.

**Salene: **Well I think its time for us to go over to work now.

_Trudy, Salene and May leave._

-x-

_Trudy, Salene and May are walking towards Lori's place._

**Trudy: **Oh Sasha. He hasn't changed at all!

**Salene: **I know. Just the same. We could do with some laughter here and there now.

**May: **He sounds like a comical and light-hearted person. I actually quite like that.

**Salene: **Liking the pied piper hey?

_May smiles. _

-x-

_Sasha and Amber are sitting in beach__ chairs under a large umbrella. Amber is holding baby Bray._

**Sasha: **And I guess this young one is Jay's?

**Amber: **Oh no. He's Bray's.

**Sasha: ** I see. I guess you too did seem to suit each other. He desperately wanted you when I was still there.

**Amber: ** I remember Bray's bitter glares! But tell you what. He changed a lot after that.

**Sasha: **Sounds about right to me. I saw him a long time ago and he, well, seemed kinda confused.

**Amber: **Wha-wha-what? You saw Bray? When and where was this?

**Sasha: **Or at least someone who looks like Bray. Hmm… maybe a few months ago. I was going to return to your city but I came across Bray – just standing their looking blankly at the sky. I asked him about how everyone was going, but he didn't seem to recognise me or the others. I came to the conclusion that he either was another person or Bray fooling around with me. You guys didn't have a fight did you?

**Amber: **No. Bray got taken from the Technos, just the day Bray Jr was born. Well where was this city?

**Sasha: **I seriously can't remember. When I go travelling, I just wander off to where ever I want to. I don't have a map…

**Amber: **You must know at least something!

**Sasha: **Let's say I know that he was at a city that is really far away, if he hasn't moved.

-x-

_Trudy, Salene and May are working at the veggie patch in Lori's place._

**Trudy: ** All this produce! We could do with some of these at our place. I want Brady to grow up to be a healthy and strong girl.

**Salene: **I mean – we could ask Lori for some temporary food. I'm pretty sure she won't mind.

**Trudy: **Great idea.

-x-

_Ebony and Ruby walk past each other in a hallway. They are both glaring at each other fiercely. Just as Ebony is about to say something, Jay walks past muttering angrily to himself about Sasha. As Jay turns round the corner, Ruby nudges Ebony._

**Ruby: **I'll get back to you.

-x-

**Lori: **You want food?

**Trudy: **Yes please. I think my Tribe needs it.

**Lori**** [angrily]: **Then your tribe should start getting their own food! They can't expect to receive _everything _from my Tribe.

**Trudy: **But maybe after all that work – certainly –

**Lori: **No way. You were to work for the accommodation. _Not _for food or whatever. My food is _solely_ for my tribe and trading. The gifts were only a special welcome present. Don't expect any more of those, okay?

**Trudy: **Fine. If you want it that way.

_She walks off. _

**Lori [to Monty]: ** _Honestly. _Some people are so selfish that they can barge in and claim things as their own.

-x-

_Salene and May are laughing about a joke while Trudy comes with a disappointed look in her face._

**Salene: **So?

**Trudy: **Terrible. She would not allow it. She was most certainly in a bad mood.

**Salene: **And I thought she was generous.

**Trudy: **I guess it is her right to decide what happens to her stuff.

**May: **But still, how selfish!

**Salene: **We could say that we don't have much food left.

_Monty walks towards them. He has brown hair__ and a friendly face._

**Monty: **Hey. Lori didn't actually mean to be - well – a little harsh on you. Really, I'm sorry if you took offence of Lori lashing out on you. She's actually reasonable once you get to know her.

It's just that she has to do lots to make our – my tribe survive. She is really serious when it comes to her Tribe's success. But anyway, take these two lettuces and don't let anyone else in my tribe know.

**Trudy:** Are you sure? Well, thankyou –

**Monty:** Monty.

**Trudy:** Thanks so much, Monty. At least we know there are some nice people out there.

**May:** Yea I can take back my grudge on your tribe.

**Monty:** Well that's good. We're not that all bad. Call it survival. I don't think Lori and the others really like using your tribe, but after all that has happened in the past, well in the past of the Islanders; Lori has been protective of our tribe. I don't know what your tribe thinks of my tribe, but please don't think us as bad.

**Trudy:** There's been worse tribes, trust me.

**Salene:** Monty, were you once from the City?

**Monty:** I wasn't but some of the members just got washed into the island and joined. You could say that the Islanders is made up of outcasts and people like me who were here from the very start. In due time we all formed some tribe or union, whatever you call it, which sounds pretty idyllic, but you know, things happen and Lori well, has worked very hard on all this, so I'm really grateful.

**Salene****:** Same as the Mallrats. Things happened – we've lost so many friends, members. It's hard to believe that we still manage. You do seem to respect Lori really much.

**Monty:**I do. She's been our leader ever since. You know, it was originally Lori and me and a few others. I was here on a holiday and so was Lori, and when the virus hit our parents decided the best decision was to stay here were there was always fresh food, and where we would be safe from the confusion of the city. Well that is how it started anyway.

**May:** So it's been like that ever since? Living in this place, surviving.

**Monty:** You could say that, but there's more to it -there's actually some kind of long winding story.

**Trudy:** So really what happened? Surely nothing could go wrong in paradise?

**Monty:** Um. Well…sorry, I think I spoke too much. Lori's probably wary that I've been gone. You know, you Mallrats are good people so um let me give you some seeds. You can grow all sorts of things back at your resort.

_Monty disappears to a shed and hands over some seeds._

**Salene [gazing at the seeds]: **Thanks.

**Monty:** You know I used to be one of the gardeners at this place before you guys came. And again I think it's better if Lori didn't know I've been giving them to you.

-x-

_It is after dinner. Sasha is telling stories to the kids who are sitting cross-legged in the floor. Sa__lene and May are also with them. Brady is asleep nearby._

**Lottie:** That's wasn't _that_ scary.

**Sammy****: **Yeah! Give us some real scary stories!

**Sasha:** Geez, you kids are rather hard to impress. I remember Cloe and Patsy got intrigued so easily by my puppet shows. Well okay, how about this one. You might not find it scary, but I found it petrifying, merely by the fact that it is _real._

**Sammy**** [looking slightly relieved]:** S-so the other ones weren't real?

**Sasha:** I didn't say they weren't. Well- I got told about this by an acquaintance I met when I was travelling around a chain of island markets. Superstitious he was, but nothing affected him more than the story of 'The Other Island.'

_Sammy and Lottie look wide-eyed._

**Lottie: **The other island?

**Sasha: **Indeed. In fact, I think it is not far away from here. Anyway, there was a tribe living there. Some say they were savage, some say they were some sort of cult. But there was one thing they all agreed on – and that was they long lost their sanity.

**May [grinning]: **Ooo a savage tribe…how scary.

**Sammy: **So they were insane?

**Sasha: **Yes. They were. The leader was a man dressed in white. He was the one who basically drew the souls into their demented state.

_Trudy cringes and shifts uncomfortably in her seat. _

**Sammy: **Are-are they still alive? The-the tribe?

**Sasha: **No one can tell. Anything can happen in a tribe like that.

**Trudy: **Sasha, I think you should tell the kids a more appropriate story for their age group.

**Sasha: **But they are so interested.

**Lottie: **Go on.

_Sas__ha's eyes glisten with an aura of mystery. His voice grows eerie._

**Sasha: **They say that they send their prisoners into remote islands. When these prisoners die, they haunt the island, unable to move on due to their unfinished revenge. 'Cause they say once you go to the island, you can't leave.

**Lottie [looking half scared and half thrilled]: **Lucky that we are living in an inhabited island. What do they do to the prisoners?

**Sasha: **What else? They torture them…maybe even kill them.

**Trudy**** [glaring at Sasha]: **Kids. This is just a story. No need to believe it.

**Sammy: **How did they torture them?

**Trudy: **Okay. This is enough. You kids are going to bed. Sasha, sorry, but it is past their bedtime.

**May****:** Ahh man. But things were just getting exciting.

**Salene: **And Sammy and Lottie have already experienced all this stuff. I think they're grown up for all this stuff. A story or two wouldn't hurt, surely.

**Trudy:**Well come on Salene, we don't want them to remind them about all the bad things while we're living in a sheltered life here. And I don't want them to be getting any new ideas either.

**Sammy:** We-we're not going to sleep yet. Y-you can't tell us what we have to do.

**Lottie:** It's not late; we finished dinner not so long ago.

**Trudy**: I'd rather have you playing around the resort, than messing with this bunch of immature people.

_Trudy__ stares at Sasha then looks at Brady._

And look at Brady, she's sleeping like a log.

_Trudy grabs Sammy and Lottie away._

**Sammy [to Lottie]:** W-what does she compare us to… a b-baby?

_Back where Salene, Sasha and May are._

**Salene: **I better get going too. I'm quite tired after today's work.

_Salene disappears leaving Sasha and May alone._

**May:** Pity we couldn't finish the story, I was so hooked.

**Sasha: **I've got bad news to you then. I would tell you the rest, but I've lost the atmosphere and without it, the story wouldn't be half as good nor scary.

**May: **I think you're an interesting guy Sasha.

**Sasha: **And you look like a pretty interesting girl. So what are your hobbies?

**May: **Hobbies! Haven't got around to those since the virus.

**Sasha: **Come on. There's got to be something…You look someone who can sing.

**May [giggling]: **Sing? No way! But I have to admit that I am flattered.

**Sasha: **I can teach you.

**Trudy [enters to take Brady with her]: **I advise you to go to bed. There is a _long _day of work ahead of us. And we _need _all the energy for it.

**May [turning to Sasha]: **So…tomorrow?

**Sasha:** You bet.

-x-

_The next da__y. Ebony is talking to Slade._

**Slade: **So Jack and Ellie told me you were fighting?

**Ebony: **But that time she started it. She always hovers around me, watching me like a hawk.

**Slade: **Tell you what. I think you should just chill out this time and just ignore her.

**Ebony: **You could tell the princess that. She seems to be eager to be with you, spraying lies about me.

**Slade: **But you guys should just calm down. It would make life much more easier, including mine. I don't like it when Ebony is in a bad mood.

**Ebony: **Aha. Me? Calm down? Me? I never back out in a battle….Unless there is something that's in it for me.

**Slade: **The fierce warrior woman typical of you. That's why I liked you in the first place.

**Ebony [smiling]: **Too bad we have to end our conversation. I have to go out to fetch the water. Heh. Ebony out to work from Amber's orders – never saw that.

Anyway, see you later!

_Meanwhile, behind a wall, stands Ruby, who listening to their conversation. She puts on a sly smile and quietly trails Ebony._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **For Lynn – more Ebony in the chapter.

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Ruby appears from amongst the bushes. She has that same malicious smile on her face as if her twisted heart has mended itself, having foretold something which would supplement its desire. _

**Ebony: **Well, well. We meet again. And what are you here for? May I ask?

**Ruby: **Revenge.

_She moves closer to Ebony._

**Ruby: **Sweet revenge.

_Ebony steps forward. _

**Ebony: **Ah! Revenge is sweet. I've heard that a _million _times. So what are you proposing to do? Push me off the cliff?

**Ruby: **See me try. But I'm no _coward. _I could make life much easier just by knocking you out -

**Ebony [butting in]**:If you have the physical ability to do that.

**Ruby: ** BUT I choose to even it out slowly…make you _suffer._

**Ebony:** Ah! Playing with your food, hey?

**Ruby: **So you are glad that you want to leave your life in a cliff hanger. Fine with me…and fine with your oh so precious Slade.

**Ebony: **At least I did not have to lie to have him. Slade is and will always be mine, princess. He will never love you. You'll just have to enjoy the rest of your life as a madwoman, all alone. Fancy the life of a hermit?

**Ruby: **I would have not a care in this world, once you're done.

_Ruby, furious, advances forward, making Ebony shift back. This causes Ebony to slip backwards, but is saved from falling by a branch. She grasps the edge of the cliff for dear life. Ruby looms over and smirks. _

**Ruby [shouting out]: **You deserve this, you know. I promised you I'd get back to you.

-x-

_Back at the resort. Trudy, Jack, Sasha and Ellie are sitting at the tiki gazebos. Amber is flustering her arms in frustration._

**Amber:** So where is everyone? Okay, I've assigned Ebony to collect the water and Slade and Ram to collect food, and there's a few of us here. It's so late in the morning and the rest don't bother to realise that they don't have all free time and that.

**Jack:** Dunno. They're probably sleeping in.

**Sasha:** Not surprising since last night I heard so much footsteps, when it was really late.

**Trudy:** Probably Sammy and Lottie, I told them to go to sleep, but they just kept running away from me.

_Gel appears._

**Gel:** Oh I was there too. Semmy said that we were going to play 'Murderer in the Dark' and it was quite fun, even though it's for kids. Well, good morning everyone!

**Amber:** Oh gosh. Heck even Gel's here. This is ridiculous.

**Gel:** I want to go check on Charm's place after brekkie.

**Trudy:** If you want to volunteer for work duties.

**Gel:** I already worked yesterday so it's not my turn. Where is everyone anyway?

**Amber:** Well I think they all need an alarm clock or something. Makes me want to fetch some pots and pans.

-x-

_Ebony struggles at the edge of the cliff but bears an insane smile. _

**Ebony [cling on to the edge]:** I'm fearless, even to the very end.

**Ruby [shifts an eyebrow]:** I don't see anything courageous in your face. To me it's clouded with fear and defeat.

**Ebony [struggling]:** Ahh. Do let me treasure my last moments. In no time you'll seem my pitiful body down at the end of the cliff and red satin streams. Ain't that your kind of peaceful, Ruby?

_Ruby takes a shift back. Ebony has a shocked face. _

**Ebony [yelling]:** You're going to regret this!

_Ruby steps backwards even more, but halts when she sees Ebony's shocked face. Ruby looks distressed. Ebony's hands begin to slip as the mechanics of her hand cannot withhold any more strain. She shrieks, her face with genuine fear deeply etched within. Ruby gazes, as she tenses up her distress, until she can no longer contain herself. All of a sudden she lunges forward grabbing Ebony's arms fiercely, as she uses all her strength to pull her up. Ruby scowls at her arms which seemed feeble, but with much determination, pulls Ebony to safety. _

**Ebony:** Didn't think you'd go _that_ far, but I knew that you never were that tough to go all the way.

_Ruby turns away as Ebony sits cross-legged near the cliff. _

**Ruby [glancing at Ebony with her head turned]:** I did it for Siva. She always seemed to think you had some good in you. Though I still think otherwise.

**Ebony:** So that means we're even though, right?

**Ruby:** Don't tell anyone else about this.

**Ebony: **Only if you don't tell anyone of what I did.

_Ruby leaves. _

-x-

_Salene and May are sitting at the gazebos._

**Salene: **You like him don't you?

**May: **What?

**Salene [smiling]: **Sasha. It's obvious. It's the way you look at him. The way you smile and your eyes shine.

**May [smiling]: **Maybe I do.

**Salene: **I knew it from the start! But anyway that is a good thing because Sasha is a good person. I think he suits you.

**May: **Hey hey! Let's talk about you. Anyone in particular?

**Salene: **There is one…

**May: **Hmm..Lemme guess…

_She thinks for a moment._

**May: **Don't tell me it's Sasha?

**Salene: **No. He is a nice guy but not for me.

**May: **Could it possibly be Jay…or Lex.. Okay not Lex… Jack?

**Salene: **Good try. None of them.

**May: **Then who?

**Salene: **I kinda like Monty. You know the guy we saw yesterday?

**May: **Him! I would never guess.

-x-

_Jay and Amber are sitting on a couch. Jay places his hand on Amber's but she seems to be staring out at space. _

**Jay [looking worried]: **So Amber, is this Sasha staying for long?

**Amber:** I don't know. Though I wish he could.

**Jay: **You aren't anymore than friends are you?

**Amber: **No, no. Sasha and I are just friends who need a lot of catching up to do. Besides he knows some information about Bray.

**Jay: **Bray? Amber, you've got to move on. Bray is your past. He's probably found another, wherever he is.

**Amber: **You won't understand Jay. It's just… just…that me and Bray…He hasn't even met his son. Look, I want to let go, but once I stop thinking about the tribe and surviving, I always think of him. And the old days.

**Jay [looking concerned and tugging Amber's arm]:** You've got me now. We're in love. Can't you see that? We can't let the past haunt our future anymore. Amber, you'll get over this and we'll make our future, together.

-x-

_Gel sprints away from then tiki gazebos as Sammy and Darryl enter._

**Sammy [to Darryl]:** Wow, she looks enthusiastic about going to work.

**Darryl:** More like visiting that girl Charm. Besides it's Jack, Ellie and Lottie's work day today.

**Sammy:** So, hey Darryl, you seem to know much about girls, d-don't you…

**Darryl:** Well. I don't consider myself as an expert. You could ask Lex… or maybe even Jay.

_Sammy looks disappointed. _

Fine, I'll give you some tips.

**Sammy:** A-a guy named Patch once told me that you had to act uninterested, but that didn't seem to work.

**Darryl:** Okay, so what type of girl, do you like? I think that you and Lottie seem to get along well.

**Sammy:** N-no. Lottie is my friend, but I had… s-someone else in mind.

**Darryl:** Like who?

**Sammy [blushing]:** Gel.

**Darryl [surprised]:** Gel? Oh no no no. Gel is definitely not your type. I'm sorry mate.

-x-

_At one of the cafes. Trudy examines the seeds as she tries to visualise a suitable place to plant them. Salene comes and places herself at sit near Trudy. _

**Trudy: **Hey.

**Salene:** Hey. Examining the seeds?

**Trudy [gazing at them]:** Yea. Any idea of where to put these? I was thinking, that patch of soil over there but I'm not sure if they'll grow in this atmosphere. I don't have green fingers, but you might know a thing or two.

**Salene:** Sorry, I'm not even an amateur. You could ask Ellie, she used to live in a farm… or maybe… we could ask Monty…

**Trudy:** Maybe. I wish I paid more attention at the Ecos. I just mainly did food foraging, not the growing. Actually… I could just ask Amber!

**Salene [disappointed]:** Yea…

-x-

_Ruby is returning to the resort when she is approached by Ram. Ruby tries to walk away until Ram starts speaking. _

**Ram: **Ruby… I haven't spoken to you for ages. So how has times been and what brings you to the mountainside?

**Ruby [impatient]:** You know things here and there. I've got to go now.

**Ram:** You know I saw what you did. But don't worry, my lips are sealed.

**Ruby [growing flustered]:** I didn't push her okay! She tripped, I saved her…

**Ram:** I told you already, I'm not going to shout it out to the world, and besides if it does leak, not by me of course, the Mallrats would do another act of their famed talent – forgiveness.

**Ruby:** No… Ebony won't forgive me, ever. And I wouldn't expect anyone else to either. And if you're here to try and play nice, then leave it, because I don't deserve it, and if you were really being kind, you would've not mentioned it in the first place.

**Ram: **They'll forgive you, Ruby. Who'd expect them to forgive Ebony, who'd done hundreds of worse things. And even me – that evil genius who caused so much catastrophe.

**Ruby:** Shut it, Ram. Had it not been your Zoot computer, I would still have my saloon. And I would be happy.

**Ram:** Really?

_Ruby stomps away. _

-x-

_At the Mallrat's resort. Jack, Ellie and Lottie are about to return back from work._

**Amber: **So who's up next for work?

**Sasha:** I could work since I'm living here and I would have to have a share of the work.

**Amber:** But Sasha, you're our guest. Unless… you're planning to stay?

_Amber looks hopeful._

**Sasha: **We'll see. I've long tried to put away my traveller tendencies, to find some place where I could settle. To make things clear first, would you accept me, if I chose to stay?

**Amber: **Definitely. It'll be a pleasure.

**Sasha:** Well, meanwhile I'd want to work off my stay here.

_Jack, Ellie and Lottie return. _

**Jack:** Change of plan. Well, I mean change of Lori's working conditions.

**Amber:** So, what's it all about?

**Jack:** So apparently, Lori has been 'analysing' us over the past two days and she thinks that some of us are better at some things than others, or would be better at certain things.

**Ellie:** That is why she wants to assign us with jobs. Like if someone was good at cleaning, then their job is cleaning.

**Amber:** So does that mean that we would have to work everyday?

**Ellie:** That's what we thought originally, but she said that some people would have jobs like selling in the trading markets, so that would be just once a week. And a lot of people would probably be assigned the role of cleaning, so they don't have to all work at once.

**Jack:** Oh yea, and she said that we all have the weekends off. Here's a calendar which she's drawn up, and a list of jobs.

**Amber: **So has she assigned each person a job. Have you gotten one?

**Jack:** Not yet. She wants to hold a meeting, since she hasn't met everyone and 'tested their abilities' and then we all have to take a job interview or something like that.

**Amber: **So I presume it's on tomorrow right?

**Jack:** Yep.

-x-

_It is sunset. Sasha is alone under a tiki gazebo by the sea. A sweet melody enchants the atmosphere as he plucks on his ukulele. May, attracted by the melodious sound enters. _

**Sasha [places the ukulele down]: **So May, ready for your singing lessons. Now get your vocal chords ready for a song.

Repeat after me.

_Look into the future what do you see._

Now sing.

**May [looking embarrassed]: **I-I can't.

**Sasha: **Come on. Trust me. You will do fine. Practice makes perfect.

**May: **_Um. Look into the future what do you see._

**Sasha: **Bravo! May you are a brilliant singer!

**May [looking admirable]: **Oh really! I feel, I feel flattered.

**Sasha: **And you should be. Shall we continue this song or choose another?

-x-

_Gel is primping in the mirror whilst Sammy walks past. _

**Gel: **Semmy, fetch me my mirror. Charm gave me some lovely coconut face-cream and I want to make good use of it.

**Sammy: **Urgh. Your makeup stall is right next to you.

**Gel: **Semmy!

**Sammy [grumbling]: **Fine. I'll do it.

_He looks at Gels stash of makeup piled in her vanity table._

**Sammy:** Which one is it?

**Gel: **It has a label on it silly.

**Sammy [handing the bottle]: **Here you go.

**Gel: **You are a good boy Semmy. If only guys were more like you.

**Sammy: **R-really? So-so you are giving me a chance?

**Gel: **Don't be silly Sammy. I didn't say that I would go out with _you._

**Sammy [looking distressed]: **But-but I-I thought y-you im-implied…

**Gel: **You are no more than an acquaintance Sammy.

**Sammy [almost in tears]: **You know what. I am never going to be your personal slave!

-x-

_Ebony is lounging on a recliner at her suite when Slade approaches. _

**Slade:** So what was it that you wanted to speak to me about? Is it about the leaving plans again?

**Ebony: **Yea. Sure, this place is nice but we need a place where our flames can ignite, where our fire can burn. There's bound to be another city somewhere. So what about it?

**Slade:** Sounds like your utopia, Ebony.

**Ebony:** So are you coming? I'm not going without you.

**Slade:** I'm not sure.

**Ebony:** So you'd rather stick around with this sad, sad bunch of losers? I bet it's for another girl, right? You want to go parading with your darling princess while you laugh at your real lover's actual plans of a _real_ future.

**Slade:** No, no, Ebony. It's for myself. I know you really want to leave, Ebony, but I'm not quite set to go. You see, the Mallrats have been good to us for this long. Let's wait later till we actually decide things.

**Ebony:** So the goody-goody Mallrats have won your heart. I thought you were much better than that Slade.

-x-

_Ruby is at her room with her clothes and belongings in neat piles. Her luggage bag is in the centre, wide open. Ruby places a pile of clothes in the opening, until she is interrupted by flustered footsteps. The door is flung open as Lottie sprints inside Ruby's room._

**Lottie:** Hurry! Close the door!

_Ruby closes the door._

**Ruby:** Hi Lottie. What are you doing?

**Lottie [out of breath]:**I'm playing Cops and Robbers with Sammy, Gel and Darryl and Gel and Darryl are chasing me and Sammy. Gel nearly saw me but she just missed me at the corridor.

**Ruby:** Sounds fun.

**Lottie:** Ruby, can I hide here for a while?

**Ruby:** Sure.

_Ruby sits on a chair as Lottie walks around the room._

**Lottie:** Ruby why do you have all your luggage spread out.

**Ruby:** Well… we all have to tidy up our things once in a while. Makes life easier, don't you think? I was just organising my room around.

**Lottie:** Oh…I see… Um…Can you check if the coast is clear now?

_Ruby opens the door, looks around and nods. She then turns to Lottie._

**Ruby:** So… have fun Lottie and be good. If anything should happen, turn to one of the older girls like Amber, Trudy or Salene, for advice. Can you do that for me?

_Lottie nods._

**Ruby:** Okay. Now I'm relieved. Hope you have happiness in your life.

_Lottie stares at Ruby and blinks for a few seconds before departing into the hallway. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **After a long hiatus, due to various reasons, this story is back in running (on a hopeful regular basis or at least where time restraints like school would allow).

Sincere apologies for the time taken to submit this chapter but hopefully it is entertaining and that the future submissions planned would be up sooner than later :)

**CHAPTER TEN **

_Ebony had always been an early riser. Well, since the Virus anyway. It came naturally, it was all about survival 'the early bird got the worm' or what not. _

_So in the beginning of one specific morning she saunters to the door leading to the balcony of her splendid Presidential Suite. 'To think, you're going to abandon all this' she thinks, reviewing her talk with Slade the night before. _

_As she begins to rustle the supple curtains she gazes at the morning sky which seems to go boundless and is curiously more mysterious than the royal blue of the ocean beneath it. Like her dreams. _

'_Everything has a potential', Ebony muses, as she lets the breeze scrape her face. _

_It was then, she witnesses something._

_A girl with a blue patched cap, frisky, agitated fingers, hands wavering around, mouth wide open swallowing the sea breeze, emitting great cries of "Ruby, don't! Don't leave us!" Ebony examines the girl closely and soon after another girl who is setting up a boat catches her eye. _

_It was Ruby. The one she'd wish to disappear away to the far, far ocean. Ebony gazes at the blonde girl as her face etches a sly smirk. It was precious. The start of the day seemed to go on pretty damn well…_

-x-

_The scene changes to the island beach which is clustered with two figures sitting down in the sand close by a glistening shoreline. The winds and waves are audible, emitting silent hisses- the signs of a morning storm dawning in. _

**Lottie: **Why did you want to leave Ruby?

**Ruby: **I didn't want to leave, but, you know there are some cases that you have to…

**Lottie: **You don't have to leave. No-one's forcing you to go. The Mallrats accept you. They even accept me even though I steal their stuff.

**Ruby: **No it's not that. You know, some day when you're older you might understand. There's many reasons, many irredeemable actions, pointless revenges, crazy and unrealistic thoughts and fantasies… You'll realise I'm just a plain fool some day.

**Lottie: **But I won't think you're a fool if you kept my promise and stayed.

_Lottie begins to cry and she starts begging – "Please don't leave"... Ruby sighs and stares at the ocean for a minute. _

**Ruby: **Lottie, I'll cross my heart with your promise. I'll stay with you and take care of you, and teach you about the goodness of this world, okay?

**Lottie: **Thank you Ruby.

_There a brief silence while the wind blows into their faces. _

**Ruby: **A storm is coming.

_The two depart._

-x-

_The Mallrats are set up for the day. Lori has already arrived with several of the Islanders to critique the Mallrats for their 'job interviews.'_

**Lori: **Thank you for the most of you who have rose up early for this ever so important meeting between our tribes. As you all know, or at least heard, I'm Lori, the leader of the 'Islanders', so without further ado, let me explain about how this is to be dealt.

The jobs we're offering are cleaners, fishers, gardeners, hunters, traders, cooks and anything we can think of really. You're not to apply for a job, but rather we choose one for you based on your interview. Depending what job you are allocated, you may or may not work more.

Now let me explain about traders. As we have said before, every week we sell our produce to the markets in the central 'Island market'. You will need to take a boat there and you'll just follow our boats there since you've never visited.

If you get caught stealing from the produce or misbehaving, our whole contract will be broken and you'll all have to leave.

And before you protest and organise all these shenanigans, we have offers up our sleeves. Like all jobs you will be paid. And quite well, if you ask me. For example food from our lavish veggie patch. Who wouldn't ask for more?

_After Lori's speech, the interviews begin. The Mallrats are lined up, Lex volunteers to be first. _

_Lex is then escorted to a private interview room. There is the spinning chair taken from the hotel receptionist's table for Lex to sit on. A rectangular glass coffee table separates him from Lori and her fellow Islanders who are seated on black leather seats. Charm is among the panel of judges. _

**Lori: **First things first. We are going to keep this professional. Your name?

**Lex:** Lex.

**Lori:** Now tell, me Lex… what are your qualifications?

_Charm interrupts. _

**Charm:** Oh Lori. Don't bother. Just look at him. He'd be darn well in cleaning, don't you think?

**Lex:** I think you lot need some good security here. I was once City Sheriff and I have lots of experience at anything to do with fighting. Anything physical, keeping the place safe, you count it. In fact, I once was a City Gladiator…

**Charm [giggles]:** A what? Oh puh-hlease.

_Lex snorts. _

**Lori [smirking]: **Charmaine, please don't intimidate our new employee. I believe we've got just the perfect position for him. I think he'd do well as one of our traders, don't you all agree?

_Turns around to the rest of the Islanders for their opinions._

**Lex: **What?

**Charm: **Charming. But don't you think he'd be unsuitable for the job? I mean like he'd totally steal our stuff if he wanted to.

**Lori [smirking]: **Charmaine, you're always full of opinions on this one. Give our future employee a chance. He may look useless but from what I've heard he's got the qualifications.

**Charm [rolls her eyes]: **As you say so.

**Lex: **Wait. You haven't told me why I've gotten _this _job. Wouldn't I be better off with another job?

**Lori: **No, no you won't be the one selling the stuff! You'll be transporting the stock to the Island market.

Someone likable would sell. You'll just wait around them and try not to scare away customers or do something useful like fish while you wait.

-x-

_The Mallrats are waiting for Lex to return from his interview. Ebony and Slade are quietly chatting to each other. _

_Lex arrives with a bewildered expression on his face._

**Ebony: **I'm up.

_Ebony heads off to the interviewing room. _

**Lori: **So you would be Ebony, right? Have a seat and detail your qualifications.

**Ebony: **Okay, if you need convincing, here's my shot.For one, I am a born and bred leader. Listen to me and think about it. I can turn this whole pauper island into an empire.

Those other "trading" islands out there, they won't be for trading anymore, they'd be giving the stuff to you. I've been in control for so long, to know all the tricks.

I can make this happen.

_Lori looks at Ebony with no expression. _

**Lori: **Okay, one minute, let me discuss with my committee.

_Lori turns and has a quiet discussion with the Islanders. Eventually they come to a conclusion. _

**Lori: **It turns out we all agreed that you have nice strong arms, so I'm pleased to tell you- how about being our cleaner?

_Ebony looks disgruntled and shocked but then soon recollects herself. _

**Ebony: **Very well. You guys have just lost the opportunity of your life time.

_She stands up and leaves the room before turning back swiftly. _

And you're going to regret it.

-x-

_Ebony leaves and suddenly sees Ruby and Lottie entering the building. Ebony dashes towards Ruby and pushes her to the side away from view._

**Ebony [whispering]: **Why _are _you here?

**Ruby: **Why can't I be?

**Ebony: **Don't act ignorant. I saw you leaving. What made you change your mind?

**Ruby: **Various reasons.

**Ebony: **Like what?

**Ruby: **None of your business. But since you were _so _worried, it's not to do with you, or your precious Slade.

_Ruby leaves and joins the line._

-x-

_Later…_

_Sammy waits nervously in line while he sees Gel strut out from the interviewing room. _

**Gel [excitedly]: **I just got offered the role of being Charm's personal make-up assistant! It was so surprising, but then again I'd say I'm the most *feshionable* of us all.

_She goes on to pat Sammy on the back._

**Gel: **Anyway, I'm off to put on some of the coconut cream Charm gave me. Good luck Semmy!

_Sammy enters the interviewing room. _

**Sammy [nervously]: **Hi, my name is Sammy.

**Lori:** Got it. So Sammy, what are your qualifications?

**Sammy: **Well… I'm a fair surfer and –

_Lori cuts in. _

**Lori: **So you can swim right?

**Sammy: **I guess so…

_Lori pauses. _

**Lori [smirking]: ** Alright, I think you're lucky because I think I've just got an epiphany on what you could be. How about being a trader with that other red head, Jack or something?

You'll both stand out like brothers!

**Sammy: **Erm…

_Lori holds a short laugh while Sammy is practically shaking. _

**Lori: **This is just perfect. Wait, you know how to count, right? Maybe you won't be that useless after all.

-x-

_After a series of interviews, Lori has finished choosing the jobs. By now the morning storm has arrived leaving a shimmer of pitter patter on the hotel rooftops. _

**Lori:** Thank you for your time and patience Mallrats, to reiterate everything, here's what each of you are:

_She commences by reading a list:_

Amber: Forager, water collection

Darryl: Water collecting, odd jobs

Ebony: Cleaner

Ellie: Gardener/ Veggie Patch Maintenance, taking care of farm animals

Gel: Charm's personal assistant

Jack: Trader - seller

Jay: Firewood collection

Lex: Trader- transportation, fisher

Lottie: Messenger, odd jobs e.g. cleaning

May: Gardener/ Veggie Patch Maintenance, food gatherer

Noah: Trader – transportation, fisher

Ram: Cleaner

Ruby: Cooking

Salene: Cooking, taking care of kids e.g. Brady, Bray etc.

Sammy: Trader - seller

Sasha: Gardener- veggie patch, food gatherer

Slade: Firewood collection

Trudy: Forager, water collection

If anyone's a forgetful fool, I've got the exact list taped on the reception desk so you'll all know what exactly you're doing and when exactly and how often you're doing it!

**Amber: **When will we be starting?

**Lori: **How about now?

**Trudy: **Hey, but it's raining.

**Lori [annoyed]: **Come on! A little rain won't hurt.

_The Mallrats stand there like statues, causing Lori to almost chuckle. _

**Lori: **Oh alright, one hour to get ready!

_Lori grabs an umbrella and starts smirking as she and the Islanders begin to leave. _

-x-

_Once Lori and her tribe have left, Jack and Ellie are sitting in a table waiting for the time to pass. _

**Jack: **The least she could've done was choose a job actually suited. I mean Sammy told me she chose him to be with me as a trader based on the colour of our hair.

**Ellie: **Yea what a waste of talent anyway. I honestly _despise _that Lori. Jack could totally turn this place around with that magnificent brain of his.

**Jack: **We-well there's no computers here or other such technologies but I could surely whip up some more traditional technologies which could help.

_Ram walks past. _

**Ram: **It's more of a waste of a talent for a genius like me! Wasted talents to be pathetic cleaners, tell me what kind of disease has the world gotten into?

_Trudy who is sitting on a nearby table with Brady overhears the conversation. _

**Trudy: **You know what, I think I _do _understand Lori's intentions. If people like _you_ got the job they wanted to, they'd just ruin this place.

-x-

_It is afternoon. May and Sasha are working together picking weeds off the garden. Thankfully for them, the rain has stopped. Suddenly, Sasha chucks a weed at May's hair. May starts laughing as she grabs a whole bunch of weeds and chucks it at Sasha's laughing face. This ignites a playful weed chucking (and chuckling) battle between the two. _

_On the other side, Ellie is picking weeds. She is thinking of Jack back at the hotel piling the stock and organising for tomorrow's day at the markets. _

**Ellie: **Quit it, you two! I want to get this done and over.

**May: **Come on, Ellie, we were just having a bit of fun.

**Ellie: **Well _sorry _for being a spoil sport but we've got a ton of tasks left to do and we've not even finished this simple weeding task. Do you want to stay here till night?

**Sasha: **Ellie, how about May and I finish off the weeds while you start with the other tasks. If there's any other tasks left over, I'd happily finish them off.

**Ellie: **_Fine. _I'll move onto the veggie patch, but you guys better hurry.

_Ellie leaves. _

**May: **Glad she's gone. But are you sure you'd want to do extra work? Gardening isn't exactly the most fun thing to do.

_Sasha smiles mischievously. _

**Sasha: **Oh, I can make it fun. Beside, what does it matter; I get to spend more time with you, May!

_They both laugh._

**May: **Well, I'm not prepared to stay all day weeding. So you'll just have to camp outside and finish it off.

**Sasha: **Don't be a spoil sport like Ellie, May. I've been around places and I assure you gardening is much more fun than trying to catch a half-insane donkey or trying to escape from not-so-friendly slave traders.

**May: **Heh, it's like you've been everywhere. And I thought I've been around. I bet you've got so many good stories to tell.

**Sasha [looking proud]: **A few.

_May smiles. There is a pause. _

**May: **Don't you ever get lonely? Travelling everywhere by yourself, with no one to share your experiences with?

_Sasha's face changes to a more serious expression. _

**Sasha [weakly]: **I'm always around someone or some people.

**May: **Then what happens? 

**Sasha: **I leave, they go on with their lives and I meet new people, or in this case meet old and new friends and you.

**May: **So wait, no-one has travelled with you for long?

_Sasha shakes his head. There is another pause. _

**Sasha: **Come on, let's finish off these weeds.

-x-

_Meanwhile in another island it is night-time…KC and Alice are still stuck in the cage. _

**KC [whispers]: **Wake up Alice, I think it's happening again!

**Alice: **Oh, not again. Who's it this time?

**KC: **They got those two little girls and that boy. I heard them screaming while they were getting tied up.

**Alice: **Poor souls. KC, we could just be practically counting our days… we could be next.

_Suddenly somebody emerges from a distance, their sinister feet clambering those footsteps in perfect rhythm to the thumping hearts of the two forgotten Mallrats. Startled, they both know they cannot escape._

_And the truth digs deep... _

_Besides there was not much they could do anyway. Before Alice and KC can respond, a large black cloth sweeps over and engulfs them. _

_Darkness. _


End file.
